


Something Astray

by ApolloLoki97



Series: The Mechanic and The Witch [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Tony Stark, Tony helps Wanda, Wanda is sick, Wanda needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloLoki97/pseuds/ApolloLoki97
Summary: "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her..."Wanda, Tony, and Vision are on the run from HYDRA. They don't know who is an ally or an enemy and they can only trust a handful of people. With Wanda still sick and in desperate need of a safe haven, Tony takes charge in hopes of getting her better and finding out the real reason HYDRA wants her back.But the tension between the Avengers is still in the back of his mind. Trusting Wanda was one thing. Can he learn to trust another rogue hero? And most importantly, where is Steve Rogers?





	1. Tight Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They surprise a very tired teenager.

“When you said you knew a guy, I thought you meant a legitimate connection, not some walk-up in Queens.”

Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff, and Vision stood out front of an apartment building in Forest Hills. The three heroes had picked their way across New York expertly avoiding the many HYDRA agents that were scouring the city for the missing witch. Tony didn’t know if they were hunting him as well, but he figured he was now considered to be an honorary Rogue Avenger. That was something else that he had never imagined would happen. Especially after Siberia.

However, he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. Wanda was still sick. The dose of medicine he had given her back at the Compound was fading fast and so was she. Wanda leaned heavily on the android as they walked through the streets, but managed to stay on her feet. The power dampener cuffs were still going but without her magic, she couldn’t fight off the infection. However, if they were to remove the cuffs and she had a power surge, it could be deadly for all of them.

They were in a no-win situation.

One that Tony was determined to solve. But first, they had to get somewhere safe. He hadn’t planned to involve the kid, but they were out of options. “It’s this or nothing,” Tony said, answering Vision’s clear complaint.

“You said he had a curfew,” Wanda said, her eyes barely open. Tony could see a few orange strands peeking out from under her hood along with the dark circles beneath her eyes. “That was a joke, right?”

“Not exactly,” Tony grimaced.

“Stark, who is this?” Wanda asked.

“Come on,” Tony said as he pulled them towards the apartment. The early morning made the hallways silent and empty, but they were still careful not to make a sound in case a neighbor became nosy. Though, Tony figured that the residences of the building were used to all sorts of strange things considering who lived upstairs.

Tony took them to an apartment on the top floor. Leaning against the wall next to the door was an old VCR player, most likely a neighbor feeding the kid’s dumpster-diving habits. Tony frowned at the door and then lifted his fist and knocked quietly, knowing the sound would be heard clearly. Wanda shifted nervously on her feet behind him, but she kept her weapons sheathed. Whether that was because she trusted that Stark was leading them somewhere safe or she was too exhausted to fight, Tony couldn’t be sure.

A few moments later and Tony heard the chain on the door slide open, but then it was silent. “Kid, it’s me, open up,” Tony whispered.

“I don’t think they heard you,” Vision said.

“Trust me, he did,” Tony whispered and then the door swung open and they were met with a very tired Peter Parker. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were half open as if he had only had a few hours of sleep. Knowing how late Peter stayed out on patrol, that was very likely the case. Tony snapped in front of his face. “Pete, wakey wakey.”

“What’s wrong?” Peter mumbled and then yawned.

“Kid, I need you to be way more alert right now,” pleaded Tony. Peter nodded and then rubbed at this eyes. When he looked back to Tony, his senses woke up and he noticed the people behind him. His eyes fell on Vision with confusion. Peter had met the android plenty of times while he was Upstate, but he had never seen him in his human disguise. He then focused on the woman at his side and his mouth fell open.

“That’s‒” Tony rushed forward, clamping a hand over his mouth and pushing the teenager back into the apartment, gesturing to the others to follow. Peter mumbled behind Tony’s hand.

“Quiet, Parker,” Tony urged. “Shut the door,” Tony ordered behind him and Vision closed the door and locked it. As soon as Tony took inventory that all the curtains were closed, he pulled off his sunglasses and gestured to the others. Peter gaped as Vision phased back into his usual self and then his eyes grew wider as Wanda pulled her hood down. “You must have questions.”

“A few,” Peter remarked. “Tony, what’s going on? They’re saying on the police scanner that the Compound was attacked and I tried calling you, but then I sort of fell asleep and Happy isn’t even texting me back and he _always_ does. Are you okay? Are you injured?” Peter grabbed Tony’s shoulders and tried to look him over, but Stark swatted his hands away.

“Pete, I need you to calm down,” Tony said sternly. “Vision get Wanda to the couch.” Vision nodded and led her to the living room. Wanda collapsed into the sofa, her shoulders heavy.

“What’s wrong with her?” Peter asked, completely distracted by the witch in his house. Tony snapped in front of his face again.

“Pete, focus. Is May here?” Tony asked.

“No, she had a really early shift at the hospital. Won’t be home till the evening,” Peter explained, looking back at Stark. “What happened Upstate?”

“Do you want the short story or the long one?” Tony asked, leaning against the wall. The top of the nanotech casing was peeking out from under his jacket and the man looked even more exhausted than usual.

“Wait,” Wanda said as she leaned forward onto her elbows. “You can’t just tell some kid everything that’s going on. Isn’t this your intern you told me about?”

“Yes,” Tony said easily.

“You told Wanda Maximoff about me?” Peter asked, once again distracted. Tony rolled his eyes. “Wait, why is Wanda Maximoff even here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Captain America? How did you guys get out of jail? They _were_ in jail, right?” Peter asked Tony.

“I told you Cap broke them out. You literally asked me about it last week.”

“Did I?” Peter looked off into the distance as if trying to remember.

“You told him about that?” Wanda asked, her brows raised. “Viz, you see that this is insane, right? Coming to a fourteen-year-old for help.”

“I’m sixteen,” Peter argued, crossing his arms while trying to look tough, but it made him look more like a child trying to prove they were tall enough to ride the rollercoaster.

“Wanda, trust me,” Tony said. “Peter isn’t just some kid. He’s one of us. Remember the webslinger I brought to Leipzig?” Tony threw his arm out and gestured to Peter who whirled on his mentor.

“Dude!” Peter yelled and then remembered the time and lowered his volume. “You can’t just go around telling _criminals_ my secret identity! She’s on the _other side._ ” Tony rolled his eyes again which has become his go-to response to most things Peter said.

“No more sides, Pete. Wanda’s a friendly. As for your secret identity...well it was bound to come out eventually.” Peter groaned and fell over the back of the armchair. Tony walked over and took the one adjacent to him.

“So, she’s okay, what about the others?” Peter asked.

“As of right now? Undecided,” Tony said. Peter sat up and looked at Tony for a moment, searching his face. The two of them were pretty intuned with one another by now. They could guess each other’s moods simply by the set of their shoulders and tone of voice. Tony was very much on edge and Peter knew it.

“What’s the short story?” Peter asked, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sit still long enough for the long version.

“HYDRA is after Wanda and they shot her with a device that is making her really sick and affecting her magic. They’ve been trying to get her in their crosshairs for weeks now,” Tony explained.

“Like before Sokovia?” Peter asked.

“But this time they have a new regime,” Vision explained. Peter swiveled around to face him. Vision was now supporting Wanda’s weight fully as she slumped over into his side. His hand rubbed circles on her back. “Different officers have control and are aware that Wanda is not willing to work alongside them.”

“So they’re what? Trying to kill her now?” Peter asked.

“Not exactly,” Wanda said and then narrowed her eyes at him. “Do your parents know you’re a superhero?” Tony went rigid in his seat as he monitored Peter for his response, but Parker was at ease.

“No, they’re dead,” Peter divulged. The room went silent and even Vision looked awkward for a moment. Wanda watched the younger hero for a moment before dipping her chin slightly.

“Mine too,” Wanda said. “My brother as well.” It bothered Tony slightly that when Wanda spoke of Pietro her voice was so even. The past couple of times her twin had come up, the emotion had been quite clear on her face and in the tone of her voice, but now there was nothing. He only hoped that it wasn’t because she was thinking she was going to be seeing him again anytime soon.

“Well, my uncle’s dead so I guess we’re both down three family members,” Peter said nonchalantly and Tony nearly threw something at him until he noticed a small smirk on Wanda’s face. They liked each other. Great, just what he needed. “So,” Peter continued on as if the “dead parents club” didn’t just gain a new member, “if they’re not trying to kill you, what are they doing? Isn’t killing HYDRA’s whole deal?”

“Their ‘deal’ as you so colorfully put it,” Tony said, “is the possession of power and powerful things. Wanda’s abilities are a major weapon that their arsenal lost. Albeit she was being coerced and manipulated into all of it, but nonetheless, HYDRA doesn’t have her on their side.”

“And now they want her back?”

“Exactly.”

“For what though?” Peter asked. “I mean, there has to be a reason why they want her now right? It’s been two years since Sokovia.”

“Peter’s right,” Vision said. “Perhaps we should be looking at the bigger picture.”

“I thought we already did that when we realized why they infected her in the first place,” said Tony.

“That was only a partial look,” Vision went on. “It was always very public where Wanda went after we defeated Ultron. HYDRA knew she was in New York, but they never came for her.”

“Because she was surrounded by the team,” Tony pointed out.

“No,” Vision shook his head. “It’s something else. There were plenty of moments that they could have taken her when she was out on missions with Captain Rogers. They didn’t. I am going to presume that there is a larger threat they are facing that they need her to be their biggest defense.”

“Who could be a bigger threat than HYDRA?” Peter asked. “Don’t they have their hands in every cookie jar?”

“Pretty much,” Tony agreed. “Which makes this more confusing.”

“Stark,” Wanda began, “you and Rhodes mentioned something about ranks. That there are tiers within HYDRA. What if it’s not some other force, but HYDRA itself?”

“You think they’re having a civil war of their own?”

“It would make sense, wouldn’t it?” Wanda proposed. “Barnes once mentioned that the officers he worked under were told very different information at times. Steve said they did it to keep information secret, but perhaps there was something else going on.”

“Such as a coup?” Vision offered. Peter pointed at Vision in agreement.

“Did Barnes say anything else?” Tony asked. Wanda and Peter glanced to one another. Wanda had been careful not to mention Bucky around Tony for many reasons and she didn’t know how much Peter knew. However, she figured that since Tony already knew where Bucky was and wasn’t sending a drone to kill him, she could bring up his name once in a while. Peter gave her a slight shrug as Tony waited patiently for her to go on.

“Not much,” Wanda finally said. “We didn’t get to talk to him much before Steve took him to Wakanda.”

“We’ll have to figure something else out then,” decided Tony. “I only have so many files on HYDRA. It would be good to talk to someone who has inside knowledge. Do you remember much from your time with them?” Wanda shook her head.

“Pietro and I were kept secluded. Even with the quick bursts of speed that Pietro did to gather information, it wasn’t much. Besides, at the time, we trusted them.”

“I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y. sift through J’s old mainframe and see what she finds. For now,” Tony turned to Peter, “what kind of tech do you have in that disaster of a bedroom? We have to establish a secure line.”

“My room is clean...ish, thank you very much,” Peter defended. “And I have some old transponders and a mainframe chip that we could hardwire to connect to the satellite.” Wanda blinked at the teenager.

“Where did you acquire transponders that would work with the Stark Satellite?” Tony asked him, his brows raised.

“Do you really want to know?”

“You know what? No, I don’t. Come on, let’s get to work. You,” Tony pointed at Wanda, “get some sleep. Vision, watch over her?” Vision nodded and Tony gestured for Peter to follow him into the kid’s room.

Peter was right, he had actually cleaned up for once. Tony fell into the desk chair, placing his hand over his eyes as Peter shuffled around his many cardboard boxes of discarded tech. His head was killing him. He should have taken a break over the past couple of days. He couldn’t think of the last time he had a decent night’s sleep. Hopefully, he could find that soon. Peter suddenly sighed and Tony parted his fingers to look over at the teen.

“What?” Tony asked.

“You should have told me what was going on,” Peter told him, placing down a box of discarded technology and leaning against the desk.

“Kid, it was complicated.”

“When you came to see me at Midtown, you should have told me something then. Even if it wasn’t the whole story.”

“We couldn’t tell anybody,” Tony explained. “It happened way to fast and then Wanda was sick and I had to help her.”

“I’m not just anybody,” Peter pointed out and Tony’s face fell slightly. “We’re a team, Tony. I know that you may not think that, but I do. I could have helped you with this.”

“It’s complicated and dangerous, Pete,” Tony said.

“I didn’t mean as Spider-man,” said Peter, pushing off the desk and going into the closet. Tony watched after him as Peter’s words sank in. Peter didn’t want to go swinging towards the problem, he wanted to use his intellect to help solve Tony’s problem. Even after everything the two of them had been through, Tony was still incredibly protective of Peter. However, he knew that a lot of times he underestimated the young genius. Especially at times like these.

“You’re right,” Tony said and Peter looked over his shoulder at him. “I should have filled you in. To be honest, Pete, I trust you more than I trust most people. I should have never kept this from you and it was unfair of me to show up this morning.”

“Tony, I don’t care that you came here. I’m glad you did and that I can help. I just need you to trust that I’m not going to go all masked crusader every time you have a villain coming after you.” Tony gave him a look. “Okay, maybe I’ll try, but that’s all situational. For this, I am not going to. I just need to you understand that I’m always going to try to help you. Especially when you don’t want it.” The two geniuses stared at one another for a moment before Tony dipped his chin.

“Fine. You got a deal, Parker. Unless the information is too dire for you to know, I will tell you,” Tony conceded.

“That’s all I ask,” Peter said and then held up two different pieces of tech. “Now, who are we calling?”

* * *

“Okay, nobody move,” Tony said as he finished placing the final wire in their makeshift communicator. “You work with me and you don’t have a nicer laptop?” Tony said, glancing over at Peter.

“Uh, not a billionaire, remember?” Peter said.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Tony decided and then connected his phone. The secure line bounced off the satellite and the connection was made. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Pepper’s face lit up on the screen.

“Tony, thank god,” Pepper said. “Are you okay?”

“We’re fine, honey,” Tony assured her. Peter gave an awkward wave to Pepper.

“Really, Tony? You involved the kid?” Pepper said.

“We can talk about that later,” Tony said. “Are you safe?” Pepper nodded.

“We were followed for a while, but I guess they figured you weren’t on the jet and peeled off. Rhodey is taking us to a secure location to lay low for a while. How’s Wanda?” Tony looked over his shoulder to the couch where Wanda was fast asleep, her head resting in Vision’s lap.

“Not doing too well. The medicine I gave her Upstate is wearing off. I gotta get that tech out of her,” Tony said.

“You can’t let her fever spike again, Tony. Peter go get ice and make sure Vision keeps it on the back of her neck,” Pepper said and Peter headed to the kitchen. “What’s your plan?”

“Don’t have one right now,” Tony admitted. “I’m improvising.”

“Not really the team’s style,” Pepper pointed out.

“No, but it’s my style and I’m the one who has to make the decisions right now. Maybe we can head to another SI site.”

“Those were initiated through S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA has to know about them.”

“Well, we can’t stay in Parker’s apartment,” Tony said, running his hands over his stubbled chin.

“You’ve been in tighter spots than this one, Tony,” Pepper told him. “You’ll get out of it.” Tony knew she was right. There were moments such as Afghanistan, New York, even Tennesee that he didn't know what to do, but he managed. He always figured it out. It’s what he was good at. There were too many outcomes to predict for this particular problem. Wanda was a time bomb. He didn’t know if the dampeners would even work long haul and they had to stop running. He wasn’t Steve Rogers, he couldn’t be an outlaw.

For a whole year, he had been trying to rebuild what Cap and the others had broken. What they had all broken. While public opinion was always changing, the negativity to the Avengers was at a constant uphill these days. Even with moments where Tony stepped in or Spider-Man saved a few lives, the damage the Sokovia Accords caused was too great. And Tony knew that the only way that the world would see the Avengers as a team again was when they started to see themselves as one unit once more. Not as easy as it sounded.

“You’re right,” Tony said. “I’ll get her somewhere safe and call you when we get there.”

“Take care of yourself and Wanda,” Pepper said. “I love you.”

“I love you too, honey.” Tony ended the call, careful not to make the calls too long. He turned around in the chair he sat in at the kitchen table and saw Peter pressing a bag of frozen peas to Wanda’s neck. She jerked slightly but then relaxed. Vision quietly thanked Peter and then the kid made his way back over to Tony.

“What about Clint’s farm?” Peter said as he slid into the seat across from Tony. In the other room, Vision gently got up and lay Wanda back down. He made no sound as he joined the others. “You told me that nobody knew of the location. Just the team and Fury.”

“That’s where you went after Johannesburg, right?” Vision asked and Tony nodded.

“Clint is under house arrest,” Tony reminded them.

“In a remote location,” said Peter. “And I am sure you can ‘tweak’ the GPS on his monitor.”

“If Barton hasn’t already done it,” Vision said.

“You can’t stay in the city,” Peter told Tony. “It’s not safe and you can’t keep a fugitive in my house.”

“Why not?” Tony asked.

“Aunt May won’t like it…” Peter said and Vision half smiled behind the teenager.  

“Don’t worry, kid, we’ll be out of your hair soon enough,” Tony assured him. “However, there’s something else.”

“What?”

“We have to find Steve.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, story 2! This one is all planned out and should be fun!
> 
> Thank you for your kind words on the first story! This is going to be a trilogy so lets get going!


	2. Travel Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the others make a plan. 
> 
> They get some help from old friends.

“I thought the whole plan was to avoid Steve. Sounds like the opposite to me,” Wanda said.

Tony had woken Wanda shortly after he had informed Vision and Peter of his new plan. If he was being honest with himself he should have reached out to his former friend sooner. He didn’t know if it was pride or just his natural stubborn nature that kept him, but he could ponder that another time. Peter had suggested they go to Barton and at the moment it was the best idea Tony had heard so far.

He knew Ross would have been watching Clint, but he also knew that Barton was a lot smarter than Thaddeus Ross. Especially when it came to staying off the radar and protecting his family. Tony only hoped that Clint’s soft spot for Wanda was enough not to shoot him on site. If they even managed to get to the farm in the first place.

The news was still flashing Wanda’s photo, hoping for any leads on the Sokovian National. The details of what transpired at the Avengers Facility were still murky, but Tony and Vision’s faces were now accompanying Maximoff’s in the national manhunt. They would have to think up better disguises.

“That was when we thought it was a single HYDRA goon coming after you, but if Vision and Peter are right and they are gearing up for something bigger… We’re going to need all the help we can get. Even if that means Steve Rogers,” Tony explained. “Besides, We’re all on the same side of the law these days anyway, right?”

“Never thought you would be a criminal,” Peter said.

“Not the first time, won’t be the last,” Tony said nonchalantly.

“So how do we find Steve?” Wanda asked. “They travel in stealth mode all the time and Nat knows not to be seen anywhere.”

“I can find them,” Vision said. Everyone looked at him. “I’ll be able to find them quickly and stay off any official channels.” He then turned to face Wanda. “But I would also have to leave you.” The couple looked at one another for a moment before Wanda got to her feet.

“Can I speak with you for a moment?” she asked taking his arm and walking from the room. Peter and Tony watched after them.

“So,” Peter said, “has Vision always been able to do that human thing?”

* * *

“You said that if I had to run again, you would run with me,” Wanda said.

“Things have become complicated, Wanda,” Vision said. The couple had stepped into Peter’s bedroom. Wanda sat on the edge of Peter’s bed, her arms crossed as Vision stood before her. “I do not want to leave you, but Tony is completely capable of making sure you are safe.”

“This isn’t about my safety, Viz,” Wanda argued, getting to her feet. “We were apart for too long after Leipzig. The entire time we were on the run, I thought about getting back to you and now you want to leave again.”

“I do not want to leave you,” Vision reiterated, “but if this is the best way to get HYDRA once and for all, it’s something I have to do.”

“Steve is already looking for me. Why don’t we just wait for him to find us?” Wanda asked.  “Or what happens if Ross finds you first?” Vision took her hands in his and held them tight.

“If Ross thinks he can overpower me, then he has learned nothing in the many years he has tried to hunt this team. I will be fine. I will find the others and bring them to you. You are the one who needs to get better. We cannot have our strongest fighter on the bench for much longer,” said Vision and Wanda cracked a small smile.

“Was that a sports reference?”

“I have been watching basketball with Happy. It’s quite interesting,” Vision said. Wanda shook her head slightly and then looked around the room. Vision followed her gaze. “Mister Parker is rather brilliant, you know?”

“He’s what I imagined Tony was like when he was younger,” Wanda said.

“Peter is a good person who has had a rough life. Much like yourself. You can trust him,” assured Vision.

“It’s not about trusting him. I just worry that he’s so young,” she said.

“You were around his age when you signed up for Strucker’s experiments,” Vision pointed out. “Peter became what he is by way of a random encounter. He didn’t ask to be the way he is and yet he still became a hero. Mr. Stark has been a great mentor for him, but Peter has also been there for Tony. In fact, he was one of the only reasons Tony didn’t close himself off after the Accords debacle.”

“I suppose we should all be grateful for him then,” Wanda said.

“I believe so,” agreed Vision. Wanda turned her focus back to Vision.

“You come to me as soon as you find them,” Wanda said sternly. “No detours, straight back to me.” Vision lifted his hand to her face, cradling it softly.

“You have my word,” he said softly. Wanda closed her eyes, leaning into his palm as he leaned down kissed her softly. Her hands went around his neck and she pulled him close to her. She opened her eyes as soon as they separated. The blue cybernetics of his eyes flickered in the low light of the bedroom as Wanda ran her own hand against his brow. “I will come back to you.”

“I know you will,” Wanda whispered and then fell into his chest. Vision wrapped his arms around her, but his grip tightened when he noticed a spiderweb of red veins crawling up her shoulder blade.

* * *

“It’s rude to eavesdrop,” Tony said as he tinkered with the nanotech casing on the Parker’s kitchen table.

“It’s not like I can shut it off,” Peter reminded as he slid into the seat opposite Tony. “I hadn’t realized they were together.”

“Was a private thing,” Tony shrugged. “Nothing was ever official, not until around the time of the Accords. They connected shortly after Vision was created and then Vision helped Wanda a lot after Pietro died. Clint too.”

“Do you not want Vision to go find Captain America?” Peter asked.

“We need to find Steve. If Vision is the way to do that, then that’s how we’re doing it. I just don’t like the idea of Wanda not having his support right now,” Tony admitted.

“She looks like she can take care of herself,” Peter pointed out.

“Oh, trust me, she can. I’m not worried about her fighting skills, but until she’s healthy again...I think it’s best to have someone with her that she can talk to.”

“And why can’t that be you?” Peter asked. Tony looked up from his work, confused. “Come on, Tony, I see the way you keep checking on her and making sure she’s okay and even Pepper was going full Alpha Mom.”

“Alpha Mom?”

“You know what I mean. You two have obviously gotten closer.”

“It’s complicated,” Tony admitted. “I’ve always cared about her, wanted to look out for her, but our relationship was rocky from the beginning. She was always closer to Steve.”

“She didn’t go to Steve for help,” Peter said just as the bedroom door opened and Wanda and Vision rejoined them, hand in hand.

“I’ll be leaving as soon as you two head to the farm,” Vision said.

“And you’re okay with this?” Tony asked Wanda.

“We all have our parts to play. We need to get this thing out of me and then all of us have to stop HYDRA. If that means being separated for a bit, then that’s what we’ll do,” she said. Tony nodded and then reattached the casing to his shirt. One problem down, but there was still something else. While Tony did know of the location of Clint’s homestead, there was the way of getting there that they had to figure out. Wanda couldn’t sit in a car for hours at a time and it wasn’t exactly close. They needed to take a jet.

Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey had taken the main quinjet, but there was another in the hangar. It was smaller but would work for the two of them. The problem was that Tony was still getting readings from the satellite that HYDRA was still present. Tony had sent out a message before they left to any other employees to stay clear of the Compound. He only hoped that they listened.

“We have to get back to the Compound and get the jet,” Tony told Wanda.

“You want to go back there?” Peter asked. “Back to where people just tried to kill you?”

“People try to kill us all the time, kid,” Tony reminded him.

“Not helping,” said Peter.

“To even attempt to take back the Compound, you’d need a lot more backup,” Vision said. “Perhaps you should wait until I acquire just that.”

“Well, we can’t just borrow the company plane, we’re sort of wanted at the moment,” snarked Tony.

“What about the tunnels?” Wanda asked. “Can they take us into the hangar?”

“I don’t want to risk using them again just yet,” said Tony. “They’ve been there for hours and we sort of left in a hurry, they’ve most likely found the tunnel entrance by now.” Tony imagined that Howard was rolling in his grave right now. There were many things that Stark Senior had wanted to keep classified, but desperate times called for desperate measures. At least, that is what Tony kept telling himself.

“So what you’re saying is that you’re screwed,” Peter added. Tony pointed a finger at him sternly until he let it drop, defeated.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Tony concluded. Peter reached over and patted Tony on the shoulder supportively. “Are you sure May won’t let us bunk here for a bit?”

“Tony…” Peter warned.

“Fine, but just so you know I was planning on having a word with her over your curfew. Not anymore,” Tony said, brushing off some invisible lint from his shirt.

“Really?” Peter brightened up.

“Maybe, but now you’ll never know.” Tony smiled and then stood to go grab some water from the kitchen. Wanda and Vision watched the interaction between the two of them with amusement in their eyes. Wanda would never admit it, but she liked to see Tony happy and the way he lit up around the people he cared about. She mostly saw it around Pepper, but now he seemed like a completely different man around Peter. “Do you guys want a new fridge?” Tony asked. “I could buy you one.”

“You’re rambling,” Peter pointed out. “Which usually means that you’re thinking.”

“Or stressed,” added Wanda.

“Or both,” finished Vision.

“Well, haven’t the three of you become the best of friends,” Tony grumbled, pulling out a bottle of water and breaking the seal. He leaned against the counter, fiddling with the plastic.

“We’re just very observant,” Wanda said.

“You’d make good spies,” remarked Tony. At that, Wanda straightened up the best she could.

“Spies,” she said quietly. “Tony, what about Fury?”

“What about him?” Tony asked, turning to face her fully.

“He’s always come to your aid when you need it,” Wanda said.

“I already told you I don’t want to involve S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Tony reminded her.

“Director Fury isn’t exactly S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore, though,” Peter put in. “You told me that he and Agent Hill are freelancers or something? Since Sokovia?”

“I don’t really know what to label them these days,” Tony said. “But I suppose it’s worth a go.” With some expert hacking by Tony and Vision and of course with a little help from Peter, Stark managed to get into an old secure server that he had once used to correspond with Fury. They had set it up after the Triskellion fell and communicated on it frequently until the events of Leipzig when it was cut off. Tony only hoped that someone was still listening. Still, he didn’t use any language that could lead back to them or Peter.

It was now a waiting game. It was a shot in the dark when it came to using communication such as this, but it was the only plan they had at the moment. The only other option would be to try to steal a car and then attempt to get to the private jet Tony had at a nearby airstrip. Though he figured with a national manhunt in progress, all of his assets were going to be watched constantly. What was the point of owning planes when you couldn’t use them?

Once they reconnected with Steve, they would have a plane to use at their discretion, but that was only if Vision could find them. Tony had complete confidence that the android would be able to locate the other half of the team, but it was not a reunion he was looking forward to.

Tony tinkered with some tech Peter had stashed under the table as they waited for a response. Vision was watching the news to see if any of the information was changing while Peter listened to the police scanner he could hear from across the street. Wanda was next to Tony at the table, her fingers fiddling with a red sleeve underneath her black hoodie.

“You’re still wearing the jacket,” Tony pointed out and Wanda placed her hands in her lap.

“You have your armor, I have mine,” Wanda simply said.

“I know you don’t want Vision to leave,” Tony said.

“He has to do what he has to do,” she said, leaning her face on her palm. Her face was pale and the circles beneath her eyes had become more prominent. She was getting worse by the hour.

“Why don’t you go lay down?” Tony offered.

“If I do that, I’ll fall asleep and I want to stay awake,” she yawned.

“Afraid you’ll miss something?” he asked.

“Something like that,” Wanda mumbled. “Should we try to get a message to Clint?”

“No,” Tony said quickly, “I’m risking this simple communication to Fury and Hill. I’m not sure if anyone is trying to track that, but they will definitely be listening for a message to any member of the team. Especially those on house arrest.”

“He has a family,” Wanda reminded him.

“And if he asks us to leave, we will. No questions asked, no begging, we just leave. Okay?” Wanda nodded. “The last thing I want is for Barton to hate me more than he already does.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Wanda said.

“Well, we’re not the best of friends,” Tony said.

“Neither were we,” Wanda pointed out.

“Maximoff are you saying we’re friends now?” Tony said, his smile growing.

“Don’t make me regret it,” she grumbled as her eyes drifted closed. Tony reached over and moved a glass of water out of the way as she slid to the table top. “Thanks.”

“Just rest your eyes,” Tony said.

* * *

It was another couple hours later that a shrilling sound echoed through the apartment and a dozing Tony Stark jolted from the couch.

“What’s that?” he yelled as he reached for the closest weapon to him, which happened to be an empty flower vase.

“It’s the phone, old man,” Peter said as he crossed into the kitchen to pick it up.

“Did he just call me old?” Tony asked Wanda who was sprawled on the floor, playing with a tennis ball. She tossed it and caught it before looking at him.

“Yes,” she said.

“We’ll see if he gets his Christmas present,” Tony said under his breath as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Where’s Vision?” Tony asked looking around.

“He’s‒”

“It’s for you,” Peter interrupted as he came into the room, holding out the phone. Tony tentatively took the phone and held it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“I’m out back. You got five minutes,” Maria Hill said into the phone and then the line went dead. Tony handed the phone back.

“That was Hill,” Tony said, getting up. “She’s outside. Where’s your boyfriend?”

“I’m here,” Vision said as he came out of Peter’s room. “I can’t track the quinjet in stealth mode, but I have an idea of where they were last. It’s a good place to start, but it won’t be easy. It may take some time.”

“Not ideal, but Steve is the only way I can see us winning this fight,” admitted Tony. “We have to go. Wanda, are you good?” He turned to see her struggling to her feet and went to help her, but Peter was already there, fully supporting her weight.

“Thanks,” Wanda said to him, looking up through her messy hair.

“No problem,” Peter said.

“Guys, we really have to go,” Tony urged.

“I got her,” Vision said and took Wanda into his arms, lifting her bridal style.

“Pete,” Tony said and Peter looked to, “can you scout ahead and make sure we don’t meet any of your neighbors?”

“Good idea,” Peter said and Tony could see his hands fluttering at his sides.

“Kid, relax,” Tony urged and Peter took a few deep breaths before heading to the door with the rest of them following. Wanda threw her arms around Vision’s neck as he phased back into his human disguise and Tony reached over and tugged her hood up, concealing her face. Peter had given Tony one of Ben’s old baseball caps which he had tried to refuse, but Peter insisted. Along with the glasses and jacket from before, he looked ridiculous, but it was just to get downstairs.

Peter went on ahead as they walked from the apartment. It was well into mid-morning now so most of the residences that already left for work and school. Tony didn’t even bother to ask if Peter should have been in class. He knew the teen wasn’t leaving until Tony was situated with Fury and Hill. Hopefully, May didn’t bite his head off for Peter skipping school. That was the last thing he needed right now.

They made it halfway down the stairs before a door opened and Peter held up his hand for them to stop. Tony, Vision, and Wanda halted behind him. Peter felt along the wall and listened below while nobody made a sound. Tony watched as Peter used his enhanced senses and smiled to himself. The kid was so intuned with his abilities now, much more used to them now rather than when he first acquired them according to Parker. Tony had had a good laugh when Peter had told him how he had stuck to everything in his bedroom the day after the initial bite.

After another minute, Peter relaxed and gestured them forward. Tony clocked how Peter still kept his hand along the wall as they descended. Parker took them out of the stairwell and through a service entrance that led to the alleyway out back. He had to use a bit of strength to open the door as it was rarely used, but with a quick shove, the rusted frame swung open. Peter cringed at the bright sunlight, but soon enough his eyes adjusted.

“Nice work, kid,” Tony said squeezing Peter’s shoulder. Peter patted his hand back.

“Thanks. Is that her?” Peter gestured to a black SUV that was parked a few feet away. Tony stepped closer and then the driver’s door opened and a tall brunette stepped from the vehicle. Maria Hill was wearing all black and had a headset in her ear.

“Nick is waiting for us,” Maria said and then gestured to the car.

“Get Wanda in the car, Vision,” Tony said and Vision headed over to Hill with a quick greeting. Tony turned to Peter. “What were you feeling for in the walls?” he asked quickly. Peter looked confused for a second before he understood.

“Oh. Vibrations,” Peter said.

“Like a web?” Tony asked.

“Pretty much,” Peter nodded.

“Damn, kid, you really are one of a kind, you know that?” Tony said and then Peter smiled before glancing over at Hill who was jumping into the driver’s seat. “Hey, look at me.” Peter did. “We’re all going to be fine. You stay by that satellite phone in case I need to call you, okay?” Peter nodded and then reached out and hugged Tony tight. Stark returned the hug.

“Just don’t do anything stupid,” Peter told him.

“I’ll try, but you know me,” Tony whispered.

“Let me rephrase that,” Peter said, pulling back. “Don’t do anything stupid, without _me._ ” Tony cracked a smile.

“You got it, Spider-Man,” Tony ruffled his hair and then jogged over to the car. With a quick peace sign to Parker, he jumped into the passenger seat and Hill hit the gas, pulling onto the street and headed North.

“Good to see you, Stark,” Hill said, smiling over at him.

“Didn’t think you were going to see my message,” Tony admitted as he glanced into the backseat where Vision had Wanda leaning against him.

“It was luck that we did,” Hill admitted. “Nick was having me check all the channels when we heard the Compound was compromised. It was an afterthought to check that one.”

“Well, I am glad that he trained you well,” Tony said. Hill looked at him and then glanced at Wanda in her mirror.

“So am I.”

“Where are we going?” Vision asked.

“An old airfield upstate. Looks like your average empty lot, but Nick has been using it for years undetected. We have some jets already in stealth waiting,” explained Hill. “I would ask you where you are going, but I think it’s best if I don’t know.”

“Probably,” agreed Tony, as he picked up a datapad from the glove box and started typing away.

“So, how sure are you that this is HYDRA?” Hill asked. Tony tapped a few more times then held up an image to Hill.

“Pretty sure,” he said and then enlarged the screen. Hill stopped at a light and peered at the image that was a screenshot of the Compound security system. A man stood just under one of the doorways and the patch on his right shoulder was a skull with six tentacles.

* * *

A few hours later and Hill turned off the main road.

She had gone three different ways out of the city, turning around each time and retracing her route slightly different in case they were being followed. Once she figured they were safe, she hit the freeway at a near top speed. Wanda had fallen asleep during the ride and Vision kept a firm grip on her anytime the SUV hit a bump or swerved slightly.

Hill and Tony talked quietly during the entire trip. She shared any and all intel she had on HYDRA and he made sure to let her know that Happy, Pepper, and Rhodey were going into hiding for a short time. She promised him she would reach out and let them know the three of them were safe.

She crested a hill and in the distance were two quinjets, one bigger than the other. Vision shook Wanda awake and she groaned slightly as she rolled out her stiff neck. “Rise and shine, Wanda,” Tony said as Hill approached the planes.

“Where are we?” she grumbled.

“I’m not sure,” Tony admitted.

“Yeah, it’s pretty remote,” said Hill as she pushed down on the gas. Wanda tugged off the hooded sweatshirt roughly and threw it in the back of the car, nearly disgusted. Her orange hair fanned out over the red jacket she wore. Tony, at first, didn’t know how she could handle being that warm with all the layers, but the flush of her cheeks was enough for him to realize why. She had a fever again. Hill glanced at her in the mirror and increased the speed. Soon enough, they reached the jets. As they parked, a large man in a leather duster came walking down the ramp of the jet on the left.

“He looks upset,” Vision noticed, staring at Fury who stood in front of the car, his arms crossed.

“He always looks like that,” Hill and Tony said at the same time.

“Come on,” said Tony as he opened the door and stepped from the SUV. His body was stiff as he headed towards Fury.

“You really can’t go more than a few months without getting into trouble, can you?” Fury asked him.

“Hey, I think I’m doing pretty well for myself. Besides, what happened in the last few months that was my fault?” Tony asked, crossing his own arms.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something,” Fury said. “That one is yours.” Fury jabbed his thumb towards the smaller jet on the right. “It has full stealth mode and it’s all fueled up. You crash it, you owe me a new one.”

“Fair enough,” Tony said and then turned to Vision. “Get her set up, okay?” Vision nodded and helped Wanda to the plane with a quick thank you to Hill and Fury.

“She doesn’t look too good,” Fury noted. Tony rubbed at the back of his neck.

“No, she doesn’t,” Tony said softly.

“Hill, get the wheels on board and start her up,” Fury ordered and Hill nodded, heading to the SUV to get it up the ramp. Fury pulled Tony to the side. Just inside the jet, Tony could see Wanda and Vision embracing. “We’re taking Vision with us, get him to the last point we knew where Rogers was.”

“You know about that?” Tony asked.

“He sent a second message after the initial,” explained Fury. “Are you sure you want to open that particular box, Tony?”

“It’s HYDRA, Nick,” Tony said simply.

“And it’s Steve,” Fury continued.

“And it’s Steve,” agreed Tony. Fury sighed and offered his hand to Stark. Tony took it.

“This is your chance to make everything right, Tony. I hope it goes your way.”

“Is that all you have for me?” Tony asked, amused.

“I think you’ve heard enough of my amazing speeches to pick and choose which ones apply now,” Fury said with a smirk and Tony squeezed his hand before letting it drop.

“Thanks, Nick,” Tony said.

“You and I started this, Stark. You know I’ll always be there to help finish it.” Tony smiled to himself before leaving Fury behind and heading for the jet. Vision met him halfway.

“I’ll take care of her,” Tony assured him.

“I know you will,” Vision said. “I will find Captain Rogers and meet you at the farm.”

“Thanks for sticking by my side, Vision,” Tony said. “You’re a good man,” Tony finished with a wink. Vision shook his head at the lame joke and then patted Tony on the shoulder before glancing back at the jet once more before heading to Fury who was waiting for him. Fury saluted Tony and Stark nodded back before jogging up the ramp and closing it behind him.

Wanda was in the copilot’s chair, a blanket from one of the overhead cabinets slung over her shoulders. Tony climbed into the pilot’s seat and was met with a small device with a note attached to it.

_Thought you may want her with you - MH_

Tony smiled and then picked up the transponder and attached it to the navigation system of the jet. In a few moments, the jet lit up and a familiar voice echoed through the cabin. _“Nice to see you again, Boss.”_

“Hey, Fri,” Tony smiled.

“Better?” Wanda asked him, looking over with a small smile of her own

“Getting there,” replied Tony. “Fri, take us to the Barton residence. You know the one.”

 _“Flight plan created. Autopilot engaged.”_ The jet rumbled beneath them and the propulsion engines started up, lifting them from the field below. Wanda watched out the window as Hill powered up the other jet just as F.R.I.D.A.Y. took them into the skies. _“Reflection panels engaged. We’re completely off the radar, Boss.”_

“Great, let us know when we’re close.”

_“Of course.”_

“Hey,” Tony said, pulling Wanda out of her thoughts. She looked back over at him. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“I know. I trust you,” Wanda said easily as she sunk into her chair, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Tony then noticed the red jacket slung over one of the other chairs and her boots placed beneath another. Hopefully, she could finally get some proper sleep.

Tony headed to the back of the jet and pulled out a few drawers. He found some S.H.I.E.L.D. issued shirts and jackets and quickly changed into them, placing his nanotech casing on his new fitted t-shirt. He pulled out a few things for Wanda and set them down for when she woke up.

Tony watched as the state of New York disappeared behind them and took a few deep breaths, trying to remain calm. There were more things to worry about now. If Clint wouldn’t help them, he didn’t know what he would do. Tony turned his eyes to Wanda who had fallen back to sleep quickly. One battle down, another to go. He only hoped that Clint wouldn’t be holding his bow when they landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH CLINT. 
> 
> He's up next! I know Wanda is basically a walking medical case right now, but the girl is dying guys. She needs help. She about to hopefully get some! Onward!


	3. Anything For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton gets a surprise visit
> 
> Wanda gets worse

The smell of something burning filled Clint Barton’s nose.

Sitting up from the deck chair he sat in on the porch, he turned his face toward the back of the house. Smoke was coming from the kitchen. Clint bolted from his seat, running through the house, the bulky ankle monitor smacking into end tables and door frames. He swung around the last corner and beheld the sight. The house wasn’t burning down, but it would smell of burnt pancakes for a few hours.

Cooper Barton stood by the counter with a sheepish look on his face while Laura, his mother, beat smoke from the smoldering stove. Clint went to the other window and pushed it open, trying to filter out more of the smoke. He then spotted Lila with Nathaniel out in the yard. Lila looked as if she had been laughing for quite some time. Clint cracked a smile and then turned to face his wife and son.

“Hungry, Coop?” Clint asked his son who slowly turned around to look at him.

“I wanted to make you some lunch, but I didn’t know how to make anything else,” Cooper said. “I guess I should have waited for mom.” Laura finished putting out the inflamed breakfast food and walked to her son, running her hand over his head.

“Just a little crispy, nothing too bad,” Laura assured him. “Why don’t you go play with Lila?” Cooper nodded and then headed for the back door. Clint ruffled his hair as he passed, smiling after him.

“So, definitely not a future chef.” Clint said as his son joined his siblings.

“Probably not,” Laura said as she snaked her hands around his waist. “He was just trying to do something to make you feel better.”

“With pancakes?” Clint asked, amused.

“He said that he did it because you used to make them for him when he was upset,” Laura said softly. That warmed Clint’s heart. His house arrest hadn’t been easy. While he was happy to be with his family, there were times that he missed suiting up and joining the team on smaller missions. He also really missed Natasha and he knew the kids did too. He had thought about reaching out to her, but he also knew that if she came, the others would too and he didn’t want to risk them getting exposed, especially Wanda.

He blamed himself for what they did to Wanda in the raft. After Cap got them out and he had to say goodbye to her, it was one of the hardest things he had to do. While he was glad the government was giving him an opportunity to be with his family and not in a prison, he was still leaving behind two members of his family. He only hoped that Wanda and Natasha were staying off the radar.

Clint rested his head on Laura’s and breathed in her perfume. It was the quiet moments like these that he missed while being an Avenger. It was crazy for him to think that he no longer carried that title. There were new heroes out doing the job that he once did. He remembered seeing the news footage of the ferry incident where Stark and the spider hero, who he had brought to Leipzig, had saved an NYC ferry from capsizing. That was really the only time that Clint felt as if he was letting the world down. He was under lock and key while Iron Man and the newly named Spider-Man got to be the heroes.

It never sat well with the archer and it still didn’t.

“How about I help you clean this up and then we can cook something everyone will be able to eat?” Clint offered and Laura smiled.

“I think that is a great idea,” she said. “But we’re not making wings again,” Laura chuckled as she patted him on the chest and went to grab the burnt pan.

“What is your aversion toward chicken wings? They are delicious.”

“They’re messy and a pain to make,” Laura argued.

“Well, don’t you just love sucking the fun out of everything,” Clint teased. Laura threw a dish towel at him with a smile. “You fired the first shot, it’s fair game now,” Clint announced as he picked up a fork and held it out like a sword. Laura narrowed her eyes and grabbed a serving spoon.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Hawkeye?” Laura asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

“You know I never turn down a fight,” Clint said with a grin. Laura went to strike when Lila came bursting through the back door. Clint and Laura turned to their daughter instantly.

“Somebody’s here,” Lila said, out of breath from running.

“What are you talking about?” Clint asked, looking over her shoulder and out the window.

“There’s a plane,” Lila said pointing behind her. Clint and Laura shared a look before she nodded to him.

“Honey, call your brothers inside,” Laura said as Clint ran over to a closet by the kitchen and opened a panel in the back. Cooper came running back to the house with Nathaniel in his arms. Laura took her three-year-old from her eldest and placed him on her hip. Clint pulled out a bow and a full quiver, attaching it to his back. Cooper went over and tightened the strap without being asked. Clint winked at his son.

“Stay here,” Clint said to his family as he drew an arrow and stepped out onto the back porch just as small quinjet landed in the trees at the other end of the yard. Clint stalked his way through the dry grass, keeping an eye on the perimeter. His notched arrow was steady in his hand as he drew back and aimed the projectile toward the trees.

Without making a sound, Clint snuck through the woods and into a small clearing where the jet was powering down. A moment later and the ramp slowly opened. Clint stepped out of the trees and raised the bow higher, ready for a head shot. This was not a check-in. He had a contact that would alert him to when Ross decided to make a house call and the channel they used had been silent for some time and they knew not to come here. He also knew that if Natasha had decided to visit, she would have found a way to alert him first. No matter what.

This was someone else.

A figure appeared at the top of the ramp and Clint let the arrow fly. The projectile hit the very top of the ramp, barely missing the opening. “That was a warning shot,” Clint said, drawing another arrow.

“Not much of a warning, Barton!” Clint’s hand froze, but then he raised the bow again just as Tony Stark’s face came into view. Stark wasn’t wearing armor, but that didn’t mean anything to Clint. He had stopped trusting the man a year ago and while he didn’t think Stark would try to kill him, there was no reason why he would be here.

“Give me three reasons why I shouldn’t take out one of your kneecaps right now, Stark,” Clint said, slightly angeling his weapon.

“I can give you one,” Stark said as he lifted his arm and offered it to a shadow behind him. Clint’s eyes narrowed as a pale arm wrapped around Stark’s, then he dropped the bow altogether when Stark pulled his passenger from the darkness of the jet.

It was Wanda.

The last time he had seen her, she had been on her way into hiding with Steve, Nat, and Sam. She had been healthy, nervous, but there was still light in her eyes. Now she looked as if she hadn’t slept in a week, her hair was dull, her shoulders slumped, and the vice grip she had on Stark’s elbow told Clint that she was having difficulty walking.

Clint ran forward, tossing his bow to Stark who easily caught it. His hands went to Wanda’s face, trying to get her to focus on him. “Wanda?” he said softly. Her green eyes locked onto his and she smiled slightly.

“Hey,” she whispered, “sorry for just dropping by.” Wanda’s knees buckled and Tony tried to keep her upright, but Clint was faster. He wrapped his arm around her back and lifted her into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. Wanda’s arm went around Clint’s neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. Clint looked to Tony with worry.

“What happened?” Clint asked. Tony sighed and then hit a button on the side of the jet, closing the ramp. As soon as the aircraft was locked up, he activated the camouflage panels, vanishing the quinjet from prying eyes.

“HYDRA is after her,” Tony simply said as Clint nodded them back towards the house.

“HYDRA?” Clint said, confused. “You’re going to have to give me a lot more than that.”

“Short story?” Tony said. “HYDRA shot Wanda with a device that has been messing with her magic and is slowly killing her. I managed to stop the power surges with some power dampeners, but without her magic, she can’t fight off the infection. We believe that HYDRA wants her back to help them fight a war they are having within their own ranks.”

“You took away her powers?” Clint asked, raising her brows.

“My idea,” Wanda grumbled before Tony could answer. “He’s been helping me.” Tony gestured to her with a nod.

“You went to Stark of all people?” Clint asked her, careful not to jostle her too much as they headed back towards the house.

“It’s a long story,” Tony said. “If you want us to leave, I get it. Your family’s here, Barton and we don’t want to put them at risk.”

“If you think I’m turning her away, Stark, then you don’t know me as well as I thought you did,” Clint said with a slight glare.

“Fair enough,” conceded Tony.

“You, however…” Clint grumbled and Tony grimaced. Wanda then reached out her hand and grabbed Tony’s arm much to Stark’s surprise.

“We’re a package deal now,” Wanda said to Clint, trying to keep her eyes open. “He stays with me.” Clint looked at Stark who was only looking at Wanda with clear surprise on his face.

“I guess that is a much longer story,” Clint said. “Where’s Vision? Didn’t he stay with you, Stark?”

“Vision is trying to find Steve,” Tony said. “We’re going to need Roger’s help on this one.” Clint took a deep breath and quickened his pace. They didn’t say another word as they finished the walk back to the farmhouse. As they reached the back porch, Laura pushed open the door and ushered them inside.

“My god,” Laura said as she beheld a very sick Wanda. “Take her to the guest room,” she ordered Clint. He made his way down the hall. Tony watched after them and then felt someone tug on his jacket. Tony looked down to see Cooper Barton looking at him. Tony raised a brow at the kid who then held out his hand towards the bow. Tony glanced at Laura who nodded once. Stark handed the weapon to the boy who then left the room to put it away.

Tony slowly looked back at Laura, ready to apologize when suddenly she had walked forward and pulled him into a hug. “Mrs. Barton,” Tony began, not quite understanding. Laura pulled back, shaking her head.

“Don’t apologize and please call me Laura,” she said softly. “Clint hasn’t been watching the news, but I have. I know the facility was attacked and you got her out. Mr. Stark, there has been bad blood between many of us, but I never believed for a second you would wish harm on any of your teammates. You have saved my husband’s life before and I have always been grateful to you and the others for that. I trust that you’re here for a good reason and I know that you wouldn’t be here if you thought you were endangering my family.” Tony didn’t have words. He definitely didn’t expect this from the wife of a man who most likely pegged him a traitor.

“I would never put you or your children at risk on purpose, Laura,” Tony promised. “We’re in a tight spot and I could use Clint’s help. But you say the word and we’re gone.” Laura gave him a sad smile. “What?”

“You’ve changed, Mr. Stark,” Laura noted.

“How so?”

“There is a...paternal nature about you,” Laura observed. “It’s a good look.” Tony was about to ask her to elaborate when Clint came back down the hallway, now void of a quiver.

“Steve said you gave him a phone,” he said.

“It’s back at the Compound. Most likely busted by now,” Tony explained. “That’s why Vision went to find them. Hill and Fury are helping him.”

“Jesus, Stark. Wanda tried to tell me more but she fell asleep. I need the whole story,” said Clint. “Leave nothing out.”

“I think I can manage that,” Tony said. Clint nodded and then turned to his wife.

“Honey, could you look after her for a bit?” Laura nodded.

“Of course,” she said and looked to both men before heading down the hall.

“Where’d the rugrats go?” Tony asked.

“Lila took her brothers to her room,” Clint explained, gesturing to the kitchen. Tony followed, careful not to crush any of the toys that littered the floor. “Do you want a beer?” Clint asked over his shoulder.

“No, I’m fine,” Tony said as he observed the warm and open kitchen.

“Sorry about the smell, Coop tried to make lunch,” Clint said sliding a bottle of water across the counter. Tony took it just so he'd have something to do with his hands.

“Doesn’t bother me,” Tony said.

“Okay, Stark,” Clint sat at the kitchen table and gestured for Tony to sit across from him. “Start from the beginning.”

* * *

By the time Tony had finished filling Barton in, Clint looked even more tired than Wanda.

“So what you’re saying is that HYDRA is trying to gain her trust by trying to kill her and now they’re after you, Vision, Pepper, Happy, _and_ Rhodey?”

“Pretty much,” Tony agreed.

“You know what the weirdest part of all this is?” Clint asked.

“The fact that Maximoff and I are somewhat friends now?” Tony offered.

“Yes, exactly,” said Clint as he leaned back into his chair. “Okay, so what do we do?”

“We have to get that tech out of Wanda. I was going to do it yesterday, but then they attacked the Compound and I didn’t have time.”

“I didn’t even know she was wanted. I’ve stopped paying any attention to the news. They’ve been after her for months in her condition?” Tony nodded. “Dammit, so surgery is first then?”

“There is a sterile table on the jet that I can use, but I’m not that well versed in field medicine and that is what we’re going to have to rely on,” said Tony.

“Well, then it’s a good thing I am,” Clint reminded Tony. “I can help with the surgery. Between the two of us, we’ll be able to do it. However, her recovery period may be a bit long. What’s our timeline?”

“No way to tell,” said Tony. “The last data I received from Fury was that he had a source let him know that HYDRA is recruiting, amassing their forces. I got that about two hours ago. If they’re already gearing up, it could be any time that they attempt something, but if they don’t come for Wanda, I can’t imagine what else they are trying to do.”

“HYDRA has always been about control, Stark. They’ll want to reinfiltrate the government and with Steve on the outs with Washington, they have that chance again.”

“This feels a lot like part two of Zemo’s plan. Tear us apart and then have the squids worm their way back into higher positions of power,” theorized Tony. “I just can’t figure out what their end game is.”

“That’s because you’ve been incredibly understaffed, man,” Clint pointed out. “We’ll figure this out.” Tony leaned forward onto his forearms, fighting back a yawn, his eyes focused on the grain of the table. “When was the last time you slept?”

“Uh, maybe got an hour in the air?” Tony shrugged. “Vision and I have been working to help Wanda for about a week now. Not much sleep was had.” Clint sighed and ran a hand over his brow.

“After Germany, I was so mad you,” Clint began, causing Tony to look up. “I felt betrayed and overall just _angry_. Especially after they locked her up like a prisoner. Then you just left us at the Raft…” Clint took a breath to calm himself. “I never wanted to get involved in another Tony Stark problem, but for Wanda,” Clint paused and looked towards the guest room, “I’ll do anything.”

“I know she appreciates that,” Tony simply said.

“And what about you?”

“I just want her to get better. The two of us have worked a lot out, but that’s not going to mean anything if she dies.”

“I’m not going to let that happen,” Clint promised.

“Which is why I agreed to come here,” Tony said with a slight smirk.

“This wasn’t your idea?”

“My kid suggested it,” Tony shrugged again. Clint raised his brows at that but didn’t push Stark further. “How’s that going?” Tony pointed at the ankle monitor, changing the subject.

“Got it transmitting that I’m at a completely different farm with the occasional trick sensor,” Clint said and Tony didn’t miss the cocky grin on his face.

“I sometimes forget just how smart you are, Barton,” Tony complimented. “What about if Ross decides to come and visit?”

“Got a contact on the inside who lets me know and we take a drive,” Clint said easily.

“You’re not going to tell me who that is, are you?”

“Not just yet,” Clint smiled. “Though, the coding isn’t completely full proof,” Clint said with a look.

“I’ll take a look at it,” Tony promised. “Least I could do.”

“Yes, it is,” smirked Clint.

“Good to see that you haven’t lost your charm, Barton,” Clint winked at him. Suddenly Laura came rushing out of the guest room.

“Honey, what is it?” Clint asked as both men were now on their feet.

“She’s seizing,” Laura said. “I can’t stop it.” Clint and Tony ran towards the room with Laura on their heels. Wanda was in the middle of a seizure on the bed. Her back was arched and she was shaking violently. Tony rushed forward and placed a pillow under her head. He then made sure there were no sharp objects nearby and kept the Bartons back.

“We just have to wait for her to come out of it,” Tony said as he watched her shake. Eventually, Wanda came slowly out of her episode and she seemed delirious. “Wanda?” Tony called to her. Suddenly, her right hand went to her left and Tony reacted quickly. He pinned her wrist down before she could deactivate her power dampener. “Wanda, stop!” Tony yelled and she fought against him.

“Stark, what are you doing?” Clint asked. Tony ignored him as he fought against the young woman.

“Come on, Wanda, work with me!” Tony grabbed her other wrist and held it down. She jerked beneath him before she calmed down and realized where she was.

“Tony?” she croaked.

“You’re okay,” he promised her.

“It hurts,” she whispered.

“What hurts?” Clint asked as he came around to the side of her bed. Wanda stretched her neck towards Tony and he gently let her go to move the hair from her shoulder. “What is that?” Clint gasped as he saw the dark red veins that adorned Wanda’s skin. Tony gently pulled the collar of the S.H.I.E.L.D. shirt she wore aside and grimaced. The infection had crawled across her collarbone and towards her sternum.

“The infection has spread in the last hour,” Tony said and then looked at Clint. “It could reach her heart in another.” Clint ground his teeth as he looked down at the woman he considered a daughter.

“Get the jet ready,” Clint said. “We’re doing the surgery now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I am going to continue to write this story even with End Game coming out. I will not be mentioning any spoilers for many weeks and I ask you to not spoil the film in comments or messages. Please. I am seeing it opening weekend, but others may not have that opportunity. Thanks! 
> 
> shorter chapter, but i wanted to get this up! Up next: Hawkeye and Iron Man try to save the witch


	4. The Monster Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tony become surgeons.
> 
> Tony makes a grave discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SURGICAL DETAILS AND BLOOD MENTIONED DURING THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE BE ADVISED

The Barton homestead was in constant motion as soon as Wanda came out of her second seizure.

Tony and Clint rushed to get everything ready. They had to perform the surgery and they had to do it now. Laura kept the kids inside to make up Wanda’s room and make sure everything was ready for her recovery while Clint and Tony prepared to do the procedure.

Every quinjet that Tony helped design for S.H.I.E.L.D. was equipped with a small medical station that could be used to help stabilize a field injury before they got back to base camp. A sterile table, instruments, sedation, and monitoring technology were all aboard the aircraft and both men were trained to use it. However, neither of them were doctors, but they didn’t have time to reach out to any of their contacts in the medical field. Wanda needed them now.

As soon as Wanda was stable enough to move, Clint went to pick her up, but Tony stopped him. “You’re faster, get to the jet and get everything set up,” Tony said. Clint went to argue, but Wanda’s face twisted into a grimace as a wave of pain hit her again. Barton seemed to fight with himself for half a second before running from the room.

“Tony,” Wanda mumbled, reaching out her hand to him.

“You’re going to be okay,” he assured her. “I’m going to fix you, just like I promised.” Wanda gripped his arm as tight as she could, her eyes pleading.

“I don’t want to die.” A weight crushed his chest. The look on her face was the same look she had when Vision brought her aboard the helicarrier after Pietro had died. She looked defeated, but resilient at the same time. Hopeless, but still had fire in her eyes. Tony lifted her into his arms and held her close.

“You listen to me, Maximoff,” Tony began. “I didn’t see you go from hating me to trusting me and fighting against you to fighting _with_ you all so you could die before me. You’re not dying today even if I have to carry you all the way to Wakanda myself to get them to fix you. You. Are. Not. Dying.” Wanda looked up at him, her green eyes glossy, but focused. “Do you understand? You cannot die on me.”

“I’ll do my best,” Wanda whispered. Tony gripped her tighter and then nodded more to himself than her.

“Then let’s get that thing out of you.”

* * *

Clint rushed from one end of the jet to the other, making sure everything was ready.

He pulled out all of the equipment, changed into a clean shirt, and sterilized the field as best he could. Surgery in the middle of the woods wasn’t exactly ideal, but they were working with what they had. Every thought that ran through Clint’s head was about Wanda. He had already lost her brother and he didn’t know what he would do if he lost her as well.

“I could really use you right now, Tasha,” Clint whispered as his hand found its way into his pocket where the small spider keychain always stayed. Natasha wore an arrow around his neck that he had given her and in return, she had gifted him the widow spider. They were each other's rocks and he really needed her stability right now.

Clint took a breath, then another, and then got back to work.

By the time Tony had arrived with Wanda, Clint had set up the sedation drip. “How much should we give her?” Clint asked as Tony climbed up the ramp, sealing the door behind him.

“Uh, more than you, less than Cap,” Tony figured.

“Fair enough,” Clint said as he got the IV ready. Tony placed Wanda down on the table. The bright lights overhead made her look even worse. The red veins were now crawling up her face and the pain was clear across her brow. Tony removed the blanket and got her situated, cushioning her head.

“Let me do it,” Tony said, holding his hand out for the IV. Clint handed it to him and gripped Wanda’s hand. “Slight pinch, Wanda,” Tony warned as he pressed the needle into her skin. He was prepared for the onslaught of psionic power, but her dampeners did the trick and the needle went in smoothly. Tony taped off her arm and Clint started sedation. “I’ll see you when you wake up,” Tony said with a wink.

Wanda took his hand and held both of their hands as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Clint placed the oxygen mask over her face. He then checked her vitals. “She’s out,” said Clint.

“You ready to do this?” Tony asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Clint nodded.

“Okay, stand back,” Tony said and Clint took a few steps back as Tony pressed a button on the side of the table and Wanda’s wrists jolted as they were locked to the surface.

“What did you do?”

“Magnetized the table. Just in case the sedation wears off,” Tony said as he shrugged out of his jacket, exposing his nanotech casing.

“Is that going to happen?”

“It’s a possibility,” Tony said as he poured alcohol over his hands then tossed the bottle to Clint. “Depends on how her body reacts once we get this thing out.”

“How are you so sure you can remove it?”

“I’m not, but the fact that I can put a needle in without her magic trying to strangle me would be considered a win,” Tony said as he pulled on gloves.

“Was that a problem before?” Clint asked as he grabbed a pair for himself.

“It was when she wasn’t wearing these,” Tony gestured to the cuffs. “But I think I can get it out now.” Tony looked down at Wanda, his hands slightly shaking.

“Stark,” Tony looked up at him, “you are the smartest man I have ever met. You can do this. Stop thinking and just let that big ass brain of yours do the work.” Tony nodded vigorously.

“Thanks, Barton,” Tony said. “Okay, get her shirt open.” Clint nodded and took the scissors and cut away Wanda’s t-shirt, exposing her abdomen. Clint then draped sterile sheets across her body while Tony grabbed a small device from his pocket. “Fri?”

 _“Ready when you are, Boss,”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice echoed around them. _“Hello, Mister Barton.”_

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Clint greeted. Tony then activated his suit. The nanites crawled from the casing and across his shoulders, his helmet materializing only. “That’s new,” Clint commented, staring wide-eyed at the tech.

“You’ve missed quite a bit,” Tony said. “Full X-ray, Fri.”

 _“Right away.”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. scanned Wanda fully and then Tony removed his helmet, carefully keeping it fully together and set it on a tray next to the table.

“Erect hologram over Wanda,” Tony ordered. A bright blue light lit up the jet as the AI placed the holographic scan of Wanda over her sleeping form. Tony maneuvered the scan until he brought up a single quadrant. “Here,” he said pointing to her right side. The HYDRA tech was still in the same spot, pressing against her abdominal aorta, but there was a crack in its side. “Shit.”

“What is that?” Clint asked, pointing at a bright spot beneath the tech.

“It’s whatever is infecting her. Must have been a small crack at first, but it’s gotten worse. Whatever they used to corrupt her powers is directly leaking into her system.”

“The red veins?” Tony nodded.

“We have to be very careful,” Tony said. “I’m going to need you to make the cut.” Stark pulled off his right glove and manipulated his nanites to form his right gauntlet.

“What are you going to do?” Clint asked, grabbing the scalpel.

“I have to seal that crack. If we try to pull it out before, it could break open completely and send her system into shock or even sepsis. We have to be very careful. Barton, you better have some damn steady hands.”

“I’m an archer, Tony,” Clint reminded him.

“Right, well get over here.” Clint joined Tony on the other side and Stark lifted the hologram slightly so Clint could get a better view. “This would be a hell of a lot easier in a lab,” Tony grumbled.

“Be glad we have a jet or we’d be doing this on my kitchen table. Not sure if I could eat off it again after that,” said Clint as he splashed alcohol over Wanda’s stomach. “Ready?” Tony raised his gauntlet, setting the laser on low and nodded. “Okay, here we go.” Tony watched the heart monitor as Clint steadied his hand and then pressed the knife into Wanda’s skin.

The incision bled bright in the artificial light as Clint went deeper. His hands were in complete control, but the grimace on his face told Tony everything he needed to know. It pained Clint to do this. “Steady, Barton,” Tony whispered and Clint nodded. Once the incision was made, Clint grabbed the retractor and placed it into the fresh wound, holding it open. Tony pulled the light closer as Clint suctioned out most of the blood. Once they got a clear view, Tony finally saw what HYDRA had done to her.

The piece of tech Tony had come to call the Parasite, looked to be somewhat welded into her body. Surrounding it was a pool of a thick copper-colored substance that leaked from the damaged casing. “Jesus,” Clint whispered.

“I’m going to kill the bastards who did this to her,” Tony said, his voice even.

“I’ll help you,” Clint said, trying not to breathe through his nose. “Does that smell like gasoline to you?” Tony didn’t answer as his teeth were mashed together, trying to keep his anger under control. “Take a breath and focus. You’ve done scarier things,” Clint reminded him.

“No,” Tony whispered, “I haven’t.” Barton didn’t comment on that as he took a step back so Tony could get in there with his gauntlet. Tony grabbed his helmet and reattached it. “Fri, we’re going to do this nice and easy. Barton, watch her pressure. You stop me if it goes to high, okay?”

“I got you,” Clint promised. Tony nodded and then lined up the laser with the Parasite.

“Nice and easy,” Tony whispered to himself. F.R.I.D.A.Y. lit up the path for laser on his HUD and after a heartbeat, Tony activated his gauntlet. The red beam shot from his wrist, hitting its target perfectly.

“Pressure holding,” Clint informed him. Tony barely breathed as he slowly cauterized the crack. The substance did in fact smell of gasoline and Tony was only praying it wasn’t flammable. Sweat bloomed across his brow, trailing down into his eyes as he moved his gauntlet bit by bit.

“Vitals?” Tony asked.

“Fever rising, but everything else stable.”

 _“Fifty percent sealed,”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him. As he worked, Tony thought back to Queens and to Peter. Laura had said Tony had seemed more paternal. He didn’t know which one, Peter or Wanda, had fully brought out that side of him. Peter was his kid. He had accepted that long ago. He was never going to leave him and would die to protect him. Perhaps that was why he had devoted himself to helping Wanda. While Maximoff wasn’t a kid anymore, she was still family even when they fought and drove each other crazy. She had taken a piece of Tony, one that he was willing to give, and he would save her life. No matter what.

“Heart rate increasing,” Clint warned.

“Nearly there,” Tony promised.

_“Eighty percent sealed.”_

“Stark, her pressure,” Clint said, worried.

“Just a bit more,” Tony said, his voice strained. Sweat stung his eyes under the helmet and everything was too hot, but he kept his arm locked and steady.

_“Ninety percent sealed.”_

“Stark…”

“Shut up, Barton,” Tony said, his jaw rigid. A few millimeters to the right and his gauntlet turned off.

 _“Seal successful,”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him and Tony nearly tore the helmet off. Clint handed him a towel and he wiped his brow and the back of his neck. He retracted his gauntlet and replaced his glove, taking deep breaths.

“You did good,” Clint said. Tony nodded, bracing his hands on the table.

“You’re O Negative, right?” Tony asked. Clint nodded. “Good, she’s gonna need a full transfusion to get that poison out.”

“I’ll get on that once we sew her up,” Clint said as he handed Stark the scalpel. “You good to do this?”

“I’m fine,” Tony said as he took the knife and rolled out his neck. “This is plugging her aorta so there is going to be a lot of blood. I’m going to need you to clamp it as soon as I get it out. Right here,” Tony pointed just behind the Parasite. “You have to have fast hands.” Clint gave him a look. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” Tony ignored him and then very carefully placed the scalpel against the tissue surrounding the tech and started to cut away. Whatever was leaking from the tech had started to solidify making it like glue. “Hand me the curette.”

Clint handed over the scraping tool and Tony got to work at removing the substance that had adhered to her abdominal wall. It took longer than he would have liked, especially with Wanda’s heart rate increasing, but eventually, he had removed most of the foreign substance, dropping it into a nearby dish. “Okay,” Tony said as he picked up the knife again and went back to work at maneuvering the tech out. The dissection took time as he was careful not cut any major vessels. Clint was on standby with the clamp ready to close off the artery.

They weren’t aware of how long they had been at, but neither men talked except for Clint informing Tony on Wanda’s vitals every so often. Her fever was still high, but her pressure hadn’t moved again. Her sedation was also holding. “Almost got it,” Tony whispered as he cut away along the bottom, careful of the newly sealed crack.

“Such a small thing to cause all this pain,” Clint whispered. “Though, I suppose you know all about that.” The image of shrapnel flew across Tony’s mind and he took a breath, trying not to be pulled back into his past.

“She’s already got gauntlets, I’m not giving her a reactor,” Tony said, trying to diffuse the tension.

“Only one Iron Man,” Clint whispered. Tony cracked a small smile as he placed the forceps beneath the Parasite and then with the scissors, cut the last adhesion.

“Got it,” he said. “You gotta be fast.”

“I will be,” Clint promised. Tony gripped the Parasite in his forceps and braced his hand on the table.

“On three. One, two,” Clint reached over with the clamp, “three!” Tony pulled the tech out and Clint’s hand flashed out, clamping the aorta before it completely ruptured. Both men were statues. Clint didn’t move as they watched the monitor waiting for her pressure to drop, but nothing happened.

“Oh god,” Clint said, releasing a breath. Tony’s shoulders dropped as well.

“Nice work,” Tony breathed.

“You too, old man,” Clint smiled.

“What is with everything calling me old lately?” Tony mumbled.

“Okay, I’ll tie this off and then we’ll‒” Alarms blared through the jet as Wanda’s heart rate skyrocketed. “No, no, no.” Tony dropped the tech in the tray, going over to the monitors when the erratic beeping suddenly ceased and there was one constant tone.

Wanda’s heart had stopped.

“Start CPR,” Tony said, fear entering his gut. There was no answer. Tony turned to Clint who was staring at Wanda with wide eyes. “Clint!” Tony yelled and Barton jumped. Tony rushed over and took the clamp from his hands. “Start CPR or she is going to die!” Clint nodded vigorously and ran to the other side of the table.

Clint immediately started chest compressions. “What are you doing?” he asked as Tony reactivated his gauntlet.

“We don’t have time to do a proper tie off,” Tony simply said as he aimed the gauntlet at the aorta.

“You’re not wearing your helmet!” Clint called.

“No time,” Tony said and then removed the clamp as the laser shot from the gauntlet, cauterizing the open wound. Clint continued to pump Wanda’s heart, increasing her oxygen every once in a while. As soon as he finished with the laser, Tony activated another attachment and a white spray shot from his wrist.

“What is that?”

“Surgical spray. Won't dissolve until the wound heals. It’ll hold. Trust me,” Tony said.

“I do,” Clint said as he pumped three more times. “This is not working!” Tony finished sealing the rupture and then activated his second gauntlet.

“Move!” Clint jumped back just as Tony dropped the table lower and exposed the wiring in his hands as he pressed them against her chest. The sound of the repulsors echoed as the wiring flickered and a shock erupted from his palms. Tony grimaced as pain shot up his arms.

No heartbeat.

Tony hit her again, the pain becoming worse.

Once again, her heart remained silent.

“Come on, Wanda!” Tony yelled. “You said you’d do your best. This is the time, Maximoff! Dammit, don’t you die on me, not now!” Tony charged his gauntlets again and yelled out as the charge flew from his hands and into her chest. “I promised Vision I’d look after you. He’s waiting to see you again. I already lost your brother, don’t do this to me!” He hit her again, tears pooling in his eyes at the pain and perhaps something else.

“Tony…”

“Shut up!” Tony snapped. “We made a deal, Barton. I promised I would make it so she could come home. I promised I would fix her! These bastards don’t get to win. Not again.” Tony hit her again and he could feel the burns on his hands. “They've taken my family too many times,” Tony whispered as he hunched over her.

And then, there was a single beep.

Then another.

Tony lifted his face to the monitor as her heartbeat returned. Beat by beat, the rhythm became steady. Clint choked as air returned to her chest. Tony fell to his knees, the nanites slowly retracting to reveal his red palms that were already blistering. Clint rushed forward and threw alcohol over the burn marks on Wanda’s chest and checked her pulse. He then kneeled next to Stark and gripped his shoulders.

“You did it,” Clint whispered, his voice cracking. “You got her back.” Tony tried to speak, but a sob flew from his throat as the past week finally caught up to him. Clint pulled him in for a hug, embracing his teammate, a man he once again considered his brother.

* * *

Once the chaos had calmed down, Clint got to work on closing Wanda up.

His steady hands maneuvered the sutures seamlessly while Tony, after taking a much needed moment to calm himself, analyzed the freshly cleaned technology. Wanda was stable so he felt confident enough to take a step back. With his helmet on, he had F.R.I.D.A.Y. analyze the Parasite thoroughly. It was still turned on but wasn’t transmitting anything long-distance.

 _“Scan complete. Did you want scans of the secondary device, Boss?”_ Tony’s hands stilled at that.

“What secondary device?” he asked quietly. F.R.I.D.AY. lit up a small section at the bottom of the Parasite that looked to be a hidden compartment. Tony gently popped open the small trap door that held what looked to be a mainframe chip but an eighth of the size. “What is it?”

_“Unknown, but the signature has similar coding to a past scan.”_

“How long ago?”

 _“2015, Boss.”_ A thought crawled up Tony’s spine, but he pushed it back down.

“Do a full scan of the chip and store it in your mainframe. No other access. I’ll review it later.”

 _“Right away.”_ Tony glanced over at Clint who was finishing Wanda’s stitches, his focus completely on her. Those moments when he thought he had lost her, he had felt that before. Once when he thought Pepper had died before him, another when Rhodey fell from the sky, and the other time was when Happy told him the plane had gone down and they couldn’t find Peter. The dread still weighed heavily in his gut as he looked at the blood that stained the table. And the flecks on his shoes.

Tony had wrapped his hands in gauze to keep the burns clean, but the pain barely registered now. He was done feeling as if he was going to lose the people he cared about. He never wanted to go through that again, at least not with a member of his family. Clint had been there and Tony would be forever grateful for his friend.

The look on Clint’s face when her heart had stopped was something Tony would never forget. Clint wasn’t very open when it came to emotions, but his eyes told Tony everything. He was terrified that he was going to lose the woman he saw as a daughter. Tony wasn’t a father, not in the biological sense, but he knew that if that was Peter on the table, he would have that same look in his eyes.

 _“Scan complete,”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, interrupting Tony’s thoughts.

“Thanks, Fri,” Tony whispered as he commanded the nanites to fully retract and return to the casing. He pulled the power component from the Parasite and stored it in his pocket. Clint was finishing the final stitch when Tony approached him.

“Did you get what you need?” Clint asked him.

“I did. I’m going to go over the data later. How is she doing?”

“Stable. That suturing spray did the trick.” Clint looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Thank you for saving her.”

“Team effort,” Tony said with a slight nod. Clint let out a shaky breath as he tied off the stitch and placed a bandage over the surgical site.

“Done,” Clint said. “She’ll have a scar.”

“Scars are cool,” Tony said lightly. Tony then set up the transfusion line and got Clint situated. “This shouldn’t take too long,” he assured him.

“I don’t have anywhere to be,” Clint said as he collapsed onto a crate and Tony set the needle into his veins. The O Negative flowed from Barton and the process began. Tony took a seat in one of the passenger seats, exhaustion weighing heavily on him. It was now a waiting game for Wanda’s vitals to regulate.

“As soon as she’s completely stable and we get her on her feet, we’ll take off the dampeners so her psionic energy can help her heal,” Tony informed Clint.

“You’ve studied her abilities in great detail more recently, haven’t you?”

“Have to understand something to know how to help,” Tony simply said. Clint nodded and then it was silent for some time, just the sounds of the machines and Wanda’s breathing. Clint then noticed Tony rubbing at his left forearm.

“Is that still bugging you?” he asked.

“It’s always hurt,” Tony informed him. “Been like that since Afghanistan.”

“I’m sure it didn’t help that she dropped a truck on it,” Clint reminded him.

“No, not really,” Tony smirked.

“You know I was really surprised when you showed up here,” Clint admitted.

“I know,” Tony said. “You made that quite clear with the arrow.”

“Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.”

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her, you know that right?” Tony asked.

“I do,” Clint said. “Though, I am glad to see you. Even if I don’t show it. When Cap called me to help him in Germany, I didn’t know what to think. Us on different sides, _Natasha_ on a different side…”

“It was rough on all of us.”

“But Nat and I,” Clint continued. “Since we started working together since we became friends, we’ve always looked out for one another. Never turned on the other.”

“Except when Loki had you under his mind control,” Tony reminded.

“Smart ass,” Clint said. “Look all I’m saying is that I think we all want to stop running. We all want to come home.”

“That’s the plan, Clint. No matter what.”

“I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost her,” Clint said, reaching out to hold Wanda’s hand.

“I wasn’t going to let that happen,” Tony promised. “Not after Pietro.” Clint looked at him, nostalgia on his face. He nodded, biting his lip.

“You’re a good man, Stark,” Clint said. “And I’m with you, for whatever you need.”

“Because I helped her?”

“Because we’ve always had each other’s backs and a stupid pissing match should never have changed that. So if you’re going after HYDRA, I’m with you.”

Tony could only nod as Clint turned his attention back to Wanda. Perhaps rebuilding the team was just what they all needed. Tony only hoped that Steve felt the same way.

* * *

Later that evening, once the transfusion was finished and Wanda was stable enough to be moved, Tony suited up and took the entire table back to the farmhouse.

The kids were nowhere to be seen so Tony figured Laura had sent them to bed. He left the table outside and gently carried Wanda through the house and back into the guest room. Laura was waiting for him. The room was set up with fresh linens and Clint had left before Tony to set up the monitors.

“How is she?” Laura asked as Tony set Wanda down gently, his helmet retracting.

“She’s stable, but she’ll need time to recover,” Tony said as the nanites returned once more to their casing. Hopefully for the last time for a while. “Where’s Clint?”

“He went to take a quick shower. There is a room upstairs, the second on the left that I set up for you,” Laura said as she pulled the blanket up to Wanda’s chest, careful of the dressings Clint had placed there. “Why don’t you go shower. There’s also some food leftover from dinner in the kitchen.”

“No, I should stay with her,” Tony said, his voice heavy.

“Tony,” Laura placed her hand on his arm. “I will stay with her while you two rest. Go shower, get some food, and then I’ll put some proper bandages on those hands.” Tony wanted to argue, but there was nothing to do until Wanda woke up.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tony whispered. “I should get cleaned up.” Laura squeezed his arm as she passed him to sit at Wanda’s bedside. Tony went to leave then.

“Tony,” Laura stopped him, “thank you.” Stark didn’t turn to look at her and just left the room. He sluggishly climbed the stairs and found the room Laura had mentioned. It was the one that Bruce and Natasha had stayed in when they had hidden out here before. He immediately went for a shower, careful of his blistered hands. As the water cascaded over him, Tony’s mind went back to the secondary device burning a hole in his pocket. He didn’t know for sure, but he had a theory and he was praying to any god out there that he was wrong. Because if he was right, then they were in even hotter water than they thought.

Once he was clean enough, he found some clothes that Laura had left him and pulled them on. While he knew he should go and eat something, he immediately went to the desk by the window and turned on the lamp. He pulled out the two devices and launched his AI. “Fri, bring up the scans.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. lit up Tony’s datapad, one he had taken from the jet, with the two scans she had taken earlier. The scan of the Parasite was just as he figured it would be. When he got to a lab, he would do a full diagnosis of the substance within it, but as long as it was out of Wanda’s system, that could wait.

Tony took a deep breath and then tapped on the secondary scan. Everything seemed normal at first, then a small fraction lit up bright blue. Stark zoomed in on the portion and enlarged it. It was instantly familiar and it made his skin crawl.

A knock came at the door and Clint stepped inside. “Hey, just checking in before I head down to stay with her.” Tony didn’t answer. “Tony?” Stark gestured him forward. “What is it?”

“There was a second device in the first one,” Tony said, his voice low. “One that I couldn’t detect in the initial scans.”

“Okay, and?”

“This is what F.R.I.D.A.Y. found,” Tony enlarged it further and showed Clint. Barton leaned over Tony’s shoulder.

“Oh my god,” Clint whispered. Before them, on the screen, was a portion of a code matrix. The blue streams of coding lit up as the code worked within the chip. Almost like a nervous system. “Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.”

“I can’t,” Tony said, his fists tightening. “I know why they want her back, Clint.” Tony turned to look at him.

“She has a connection to him,” Clint said and Tony nodded.

“They’ve brought back Ultron.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it last chapter and I'll say it again. 
> 
> DO NOT SPOIL END GAME IN THESE COMMENTS BECAUSE I WILL SICK WANDA MAXIMOFF ON YOU AND A VERY ANGRY FLERKEN. THANK YOU.
> 
> UH OH, BIG BAD REVEALED.
> 
> You didn't see that coming? All will be explained.


	5. In Memoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tony brainstorm. 
> 
> The world gets shocking news

Tony Stark held a warm mug of black coffee between his bandaged palms as the sun came cresting over the trees in the distance.

With only a few hours of sleep under his belt, Tony was exhausted. His dreams were filled with metal men and a haunting voice he never wanted to hear again. After about the third nightmare, he gave up on sleep completely and went downstairs to be by Wanda’s bedside.

Clint had taken the first shift in hopes that his friend would get some much-needed rest, but eventually, Barton’s wife had convinced him to get a good night’s sleep in their own bed. Tony didn’t want to sleep or think, he wanted to work. If Ultron was really back in play, then he was the only one who could track the signature. With Bruce still missing and Vision out looking for Rogers, he was alone in this. At least when it came to the technical side of things.

Tony sat next to Wanda, his eyelids heavy the whole night as he watched her heart monitor. She had yet to wake up, but Clint said they shouldn’t try to push it because her heart had stopped, but he was confident that Wanda would regain consciousness. 

It was nearly five in the morning when Tony woke from a doze and realized he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep. That is how he found himself in the Barton’s kitchen as the sun slowly came up, bringing golden light into the room. With the whole house asleep, it was the first truly quiet moment he had had in a while.

His eyes scanned over the house. It had changed slightly since the last time he had been on the farm. The same colorful shutters still adorned the windows, but there were more marks on the door frames. Especially ones that showed how much the Barton kids had grown since 2015. It was clear that Clint was keeping busy with his home improvement. Tony did happen to notice a few of the walls had moved around. However, the distraction that home renovations provided didn’t last long. 

Tony pushed away his mug, his hands going into his hair as he tried to wrap his mind around everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. The anger was there more than anything else. Both he and Thor nearly died saving Sokovia from Ultron. It was pure luck that Fury had managed to show up on the helicarrier and even then they ended up losing one of their own anyway. Tony sighed as he realized what it would mean to tell Wanda about Ultron. 

Her brother’s murderer had somehow come back and she had been targeted as part of some plan that involved the advanced AI. “What’s your plan…?” Tony said as his thoughts ran away from him. 

“I was wondering the same thing,” Clint said as he joined him in the kitchen. “You’re up early.” 

“Never really went to sleep,” Tony admitted. 

“No, me either,” Clint said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and switched on the tv on the counter, keeping it on mute. He slid into the seat across from Tony. “It’s been bugging me all night. Nearly three years later and _ now  _ they decide to bring Pinocchio Brain back? Doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Nothing that HYDRA does make sense, Clint,” Tony reminded him. “They’re the maddest of scientists. And that’s coming from one of the men who created said, Pinocchio Brain.” 

“I never did understand all the Pinocchio references,” Clint whispered to himself. “Okay, but a few lines of code in that thing doesn’t exactly mean he’s back right?” Tony shrugged. 

“I have a feeling that they were hoping a piece of him being so close to her would increase the influence and drive her back to them.”

“But nobody can get inside Wanda’s head. That’s the whole point of her abilities,” Clint pointed out. 

“Which only increases the mystery. If they created Wanda, wouldn’t they know that?” Tony took a sip of his coffee.

“You must have a theory,” said Clint. 

“When we were looking for Loki’s scepter all those years ago, we hit many bases but only one was doing inhumane experiments? I always thought that was a bit unlikely due to their history. especially with the Red Skull and the Winter Soldiers. Not to mention that they had already infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. when Steve underwent his own transformation. So why were we naive to not look further into more science bases that would want to create more enhanced?” Tony asked. 

“Because we had no reason to believe that any other sect was using infinity stones?” Clint proposed. 

“True,” Tony said,  ”but, I can’t help but think that as soon as he awoke, HYDRA had him in their sites. I mean, he went looking for the Maximoffs. He had full information on HYDRA and their whereabouts. I don’t doubt that the squids were keeping track of him as well.”

“But HYDRA didn’t create Ultron, Tony,” Clint said. 

“No, we did,” Tony said, completely owning it. “Bruce and I played god and it backfired immensely. And you know what? I thought we had already paid the price for that mistake with Sokovia, Pietro, the damn Accords travesty, but no, they have to resurrect this bastard and knowing HYDRA, he’s probably worse now.”

“I think we both know that Ultron isn’t easily swayed by either side, Stark. He does what he wants. Besides, until I see his metal ass flying around, I am going to assume that he’s still just a mass of code on some science nazi’s computer,” Clint said, his jaw going rigid. 

“A mass of code was enough to kill J.A.R.V.I.S. and build himself a temporary body,” Tony reminded him. Clint let out a breath and turned his face to the open window.

“Steve isn’t going to like this,” Clint warned. 

“It’s not Steve I’m worried about,” said Tony. 

“You think she’s going to lose it?” 

“I think Wanda is going to want revenge, but we have to wait to tell her.” 

“Tony, no‒”

“Her heart stopped, Clint,” Tony said, his voice rising. “Until I know her heart can handle that amount of stress, we don’t tell her. Promise me.” Clint looked like he wanted to argue, but he also knew that Stark was right. 

“Fine, but you have to tell her,” Tony’s eyes snapped to his. 

“Why me? You’re the one who’s like a father to her.” Clint shook his head. 

“I can be the one to comfort her when she’s upset, but you have a bond with her now. One that I never saw coming and I think you’ve always had it,” Clint admitted. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Tony, you’ve always blamed yourself for what happened to their parents…”

“Because it was my fault,” Tony reminded him. 

“No, it wasn’t. The shells used were the ones that Stane was selling under your nose. You know that and yet you still blame yourself.” 

“I should have known, Clint…” Tony whispered. “She says she doesn’t blame me anymore, but this right here. Ultron. This one is on me. Again.” 

“So we’ll defeat him. Again. The Avengers aren’t known to do things half-ass, right?” Clint said with a small smile 

“You’re calling yourself an Avenger again?”

“Is that okay with you, Boss?” Tony nodded and then stood. 

“Come here, bird brain,” Tony said as he pulled Clint in for a hug. 

“Since when do we hug?” Clint said as he gripped his friend. 

“Shut up.” Clint chuckled and then his face fell. 

“Tony…” 

“What is it?” Stark asked as he stepped back from Barton. Clint pointed at the TV and both men turned to the screen as Clint turned up the volume. 

_ “It is a dark day for the world this morning as reports have come in that the superheroes, Tony Stark and Wanda Maximoff, have died. Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross, confirmed the deaths early this morning after an investigation into an attack that took place at the Avengers Facility in Upstate, New York. A hostile force took over the Compound and the heroes were unable to fight their way out. Miss Maximoff has been wanted for weeks now for a murder that occurred in Canada. Authorities weren’t aware of her whereabouts at the time, but they now believe that she went to Stark for sanctuary. _

_ “The details on the attack itself are still unknown as well as the whereabouts of two other Avengers: Colonel James Rhodes, also known as ‘War Machine’, and the android known as Vision. Also missing is Stark’s head of security, Happy Hogan and his longtime partner and fiancée, Pepper Potts. The superhero team known as the Avengers have had a rough past year with the infamous disagreement over the Accords that lead to many arrests. Three former Avengers are still at large, as well as Sergeant James Barnes who was the main suspect in the Vienna bombings. Any and all information on their whereabouts is crucial and should be shared with law enforcement.  _

_ “The world mourns the fallen heroes, especially Tony Stark who we all learned to love as Iron Man. As the story develops we will be bringing you all the details and hopefully, the true perpetrators will be found and brought to justice. Join us tonight as we look back on Mister Stark’s legacy in a special presentation on the visionary. Our thoughts are with both Mister Stark and Miss Maximoff’s friends and family. No matter what has happened in the last year, they both protected this world and we will forever be grateful.”  _

Clint looked over at Tony who looked like he wanted to blast the television to pieces. “Stark?”

“This is Ross,” Tony said looking over at Clint. “If everyone thinks we’re dead, then they won’t be looking for us. We won’t be able to contact anyone. I have to call Pepper,” Tony said, frantically looking for his phone.

“No,” Clint placed a hand on his arm. “I have an idea.” Barton headed through the house with Tony following. They pushed into Clint’s office and he powered up his computer. “My contact should have eyes and ears wherever Ross is and what he’s doing.” Clint typed furiously on the keyboard. 

“Who is this contact exactly? Can we trust him?” Tony asked. 

“Yes and he’s a her,” Clint said as he pressed ENTER and sent the message. “You remember Sharon Carter?” Tony nodded. 

“Agent 13,” Tony said. “Didn’t realize you two knew each other.” 

“We didn’t. Natasha knows her though and before they went off the grid, she set up this line of communication between the two of us. Sharon is the one who keeps me updated on everything that is happening in D.C. and get this, Everett Ross helps her as well.”

“Seriously? The guy who initially arrested Steve?” Clint nodded. 

“Apparently he’s not completely on board with the whole ‘hunting down former Avengers’ thing. He’s been a good source as well.” 

“Damn, Barton,” Tony said and then the transponder in his pocket chimed. Tony fished it out and plugged it into the monitor next to Clint. He accepted the call. Maria Hill’s face lit up the screen. 

“I guess I now know where you two flew off to,” Hill said with a look at Clint who waved at her. “Nice to see you, Clint.” 

“You too, Hill,” Clint greeted. 

“What’s going on, Hill?” Tony asked.

“I wouldn’t have called you if it wasn’t important,” she said. “We saw the news report and I have sent messages to Pepper to inform her it was false in case she was worried.” Relief washed across Stark at her words. 

“Thank you,” he told her. 

“We also got Vision to Steve’s last known location, but they weren’t there. He’s on his own now, tracking them. I don’t know where, but I have a feeling that it would be front page news if he was spotted.”

“Well he better find them soon, we have a much bigger problem on our hands now,” Clint said. 

“What’s happened? Wanda? Is she okay?”

“Wanda is fine,” Tony assured her. “She’s recovering. There’s something else.” Tony and Clint filled her in on the Ultron situation and the visible anger on her face reminded Tony that Maria had been in the initial fight against Ultron that night in the Tower.

“I’ll do some digging and fill Nick in. We shouldn’t keep this line open any longer. I’ll let you know if we find anything that needs immediate attention,” Hill told them.

“Maria,” Tony said before she closed out the connection, “can you do me a favor?” She nodded. “The place that you picked us up from, the apartment in Queens? Can you send a similar message to the IP there?”

“To the Parker kid?” Hill asked. 

“Yes.” 

“I’ll do that right away,” she promised. 

“Thank you,” Tony said and Hill nodded to the both of them before closing out the connection. 

“That’s your kid?” Clint asked. 

“In a sense,” Tony admitted. He didn’t think Peter would actually fall for the false news story, but he didn’t want to worry Peter if he didn’t have to. Even hours and hours away, Peter Benjamin Parker still had a hold on him. Another chime echoed as Sharon got back to them. Clint read through the message. “How do you even understand that?” Tony asked as he looked over Barton’s shoulder. The reply was filled with gibberish words and backward sentences.

“It’s a code we figured out. Only she and I know how to read it. To anyone else it looks like a corrupted file,” Clint explained. 

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Tony grumbled. “What does 13 know?” 

“Same thing we figured. The reports were falsified by Ross as a smoke screen. He’s been having late night conference calls in his office, but neither Sharon or Everett could get in on the meetings. Sharon heard another voice last night in his office, but she couldn’t stay long enough to find out who it was in case she was caught.” Clint ran a hand over the back of his neck.

“He's meeting with HYDRA,” Tony figured. 

“I wouldn’t put it past him. I always did think it was a little weird that he got promoted so quickly after Alexander Pierce’s death.” 

“You and me both, Barton,” Tony said. “So, Wanda and I are dead to the world and we can’t do anything about it.” 

“Not necessarily,” Clint began, “Once she’s better and we get the team back together, we’ll make sure the world knows you’re not dead.”

“And how do we do that?” 

“Make a spectacle with all the facts and drag HYDRA’s ass out into the light just as Natasha did when the Triskelion fell. If Ultron is really out there, he’ll come for us then. He was always a showman.” 

“Well then I guess Cap better not be late,” Tony said. A knock at the door made them turn. 

“Come in,” Clint called and then Lila pushed open the door. “What’s up, sweetheart?”

“Mom sent me to tell you and Mister Stark that Wanda’s awake,” Lila said and Clint was on his feet in an instant. 

“Thank you, honey,” Clint said as they followed Lila from the room, but then Tony got another alert. “Stark?” Clint asked. 

“Go ahead, I have to check this,” Tony said and Clint nodded before disappearing around the corner. Tony connected his transponder again. “Fri, what’s going on?”

_ “I am getting alerts that someone is trying to access the armor hall, Boss,”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. 

“HYDRA henchmen?” 

_ “No physical signatures detected.”  _ A workshop of damaged Iron Legion suits entered Tony’s mind and fear entered his gut. 

“Fri, completely seal off all the lower levels. Cut power to the main generators and the reactor at the Compound. I don’t even want you to be able to access them. Reinforce upper-security levels and increase firewall protocols and be on standby for self destruct.” 

_ “Boss?”  _

“You’re not getting physical signatures because it’s an AI trying to access the suits. If you get any more alerts of that coding trying to access remote flight controls or reactor controls or even trying to open a single door on that level, blow the whole building,” Tony said as much as it pained him to do so. 

_ “Is that full authorization, Boss?”  _ Tony took a breath, thinking of all the work he and Steve put into that facility. But if Ultron got access to his suits it would be like Sokovia all over again. 

“Yes. Authorization code: Anthony E. Stark. Passcode: 73956.” 

_ “Very well. On standby at your demand.”  _

“Thanks, Fri.” 

* * *

Clint knocked lightly on the doorframe and heard a quiet response on the other side.

“Hey you,” he said as he gently pushed open the door. Wanda was lying down, her hair smoothed out of her face, and a cup of water was balanced in her hand. 

“How long have I been out?” she asked groggily. Clint sat in the chair by her bed and took the cup from her when she offered it. He set it gently on the nightstand. 

“Just overnight. I thought you’d be out longer,” Clint hesitated then.

“What is it?” 

“Your heart stopped,” he informed her. Wanda’s brow furrowed and then her eyes went down to her chest where she lightly stroked the bandages there. “Tony used the wiring in his suit as a defibrillator. It took a few tries, but luckily it worked.”

“These scars may be a bit difficult to explain to Vision,” Wanda joked, causing Clint to chuckle.

“Nice to see that you’re still in good spirits,” Clint commented. 

“So you got it out?” Wanda asked. “I’m going to be okay?”

“You’re going to be fine,” Clint assured her. He went on to explain the events of yesterday. He was watching her every move, trying to see if her pain was getting worse, but so far, she seemed to be handling it quite well. He didn’t know where Laura was, but he would have to thank her for sticking by Wanda’s side while the two Avengers rested.

By the time Clint had finished explaining everything, that is when Wanda took his hand and asked, “Where’s Tony?”

* * *

By the time Tony had made it to Wanda’s room, he could hear her voice.

He stood by the door listening as Clint filled her in on everything that had happened. She listened patiently as he went through all the medical jargon, only interrupting to ask him to clarify things. Eventually, Tony heard her voice a bit louder as she asked where he was. Stark took a moment to collect himself before he turned the corner and stepped into the room. 

Wanda already looked better. The transfusion had done most of the work at diminishing the infection as well as the small number of antibiotics that they had found in the jet’s storage. The color was still a bit drained from her cheeks, but she didn’t look to be in an immense amount of pain anymore. His eyes went to the dressings just below her collar bones and he grimaced. 

“I think the scars are going to look kind of cool,” Wanda said with a slight smile. Tony walked forward and sat on the other side of her bed. 

“I’ll leave you too to catch up,” Clint said. “Are you hungry yet?”

“Definitely,” Wanda said. 

“Any requests?” Clint said with a small.

“Do you still make the best tomato soup?” she asked. 

“For you, I definitely do,” Clint said as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head before heading to the kitchen.

“Tomato soup?” Tony asked her. 

“Clint made it for me on our birthday,” Wanda said. “Comfort food, you know?” Tony nodded. 

“Remind me to make you a cake for your next one,” Tony said and then the emotions crashed over him. “I thought you were gone,” he told her. Wanda went to sit up and he instantly helped her, placing a pillow behind her back, careful of her IV. As soon as she was situated she took his hand in hers. 

“I’m right here,” she assured. “Tony, you saved my life.” Tears pricked her eyes. “You didn’t give up on me, thank you.” A single tear rolled down her cheek and Tony wiped it away. “Your hands are hurt.” 

“Worth it,” he assured her. “You’re worth it.” Wanda choked as it was her turn to get emotional. Tony let go of her hand so he could sit next to her and pull her gently into his side. Wanda rested her head on his shoulder as he held onto her. “You’re going to be okay now. You’re going to get better. They don’t have this over you anymore, okay?” Wanda nodded. “Are you in a lot of pain?”

“Just at the surgical site,” Wanda said with a sniff. “Laura gave me some pain killers. But it’s okay. I’ll be okay.” 

“How about we both try not to die for a while, okay?”

“According to Clint, we’re already dead,” Wanda said. 

“He told you about that?” She nodded. ”Hill is telling Pepper and the others,” he assured her. 

“Do you think Steve saw the news?” Wanda asked. 

“I hadn’t even thought about that to be honest,” Tony said and he hadn’t. Like Peter, Steve was smart enough to know a false news story, but then again they had been looking for Wanda, unsure of what they would find when they did. Who knows what they were thinking at the moment. 

“There’s something else,” Wanda said. “I can tell you’re stressed about something other than false death reports.” Tony looked down at Wanda, whose eyes were closed again. 

“I’ll tell you later. Once you’re better,” Tony said. 

“You better,” she mumbled as she drifted back off to sleep. Tony didn’t move as she slept on his shoulder. The only thought running through his mind wasn’t of Ultron or HYDRA, but of Steve. Did he actually think Tony was dead? Would he be mourning?

A very large part of Tony hoped that he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this one is short, but I wanted to get something up. The next two are the final two and will be longer. Thank you for sticking with this series! 
> 
> next chapter will have a tiny time jump as Wanda recovers. more action is coming.


	6. Recovery Isn't Always Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda adjusts and Tony gets some advice.

As the days went by, Wanda was getting better.

Her stitches were healing nicely and the pain wasn’t nearly as bad. The communication channels had been silent for a week as well. Nobody had reached out to them and they were careful not to open any of the channels either. Tony also hadn’t received any more alerts from F.R.I.D.A.Y. of security breaches. Though, he was still ready to blow the grounds if it were to happen again. He could make more suits, more planes, and gear, but he couldn’t stop Ultron if he managed to get his weapons under his control. Especially with them being so outnumbered.

It was still worrying him that they hadn’t heard a single word from Vision. Vision was nearly indestructible. The only person able to subdue him was on the farm with Stark at the moment so he wasn’t worried that Vision was injured, but if it was taking him this long to find Steve… it didn’t feel like good odds.

The news was still running with the story that he and Wanda had perished Upstate and now there were specials running every night on Stark himself. Most of them seemed way to prepared and it greatly bothered him. Did people really expect to die this early? It was quite unnerving, to say the least. He would have to ask Nick how he felt when the world thought he was dead.

Tony’s hands had healed almost completely with the help of some expert first aid from Laura. Mrs. Barton had been the rock of the house within the time that Wanda began her recovery period. While Clint and Tony were helping her in any way they could, they had other problems they were also trying to handle and so Laura stepped in. Getting Wanda on her feet, walking her around outside, and making sure she didn’t injure her surgical site further. 

The first time Tony saw Wanda laugh it made his heart swell. She had been playing with Nathaniel in the living room. Nathaniel showing his Aunt Wanda his toy that happened to be a Thor action figure Laura had found at a second-hand shop a few months before. He pretended to fight his teddy bear with the toy and Wanda couldn’t keep the smile off her face. 

Tony had watched her play with the boy who held her brother’s name for as long as he could before he had to get back to Clint to brainstorm. Wanda knew something else was going on, but she didn’t push the issue. Tony was worried that she would grow not to trust him anymore, but anytime the two men would sneak away to work on the Ultron problem, Wanda would simply go find the kids or take a nap and tell them to get their work done. 

Clint had told Tony that perhaps Wanda wanted a bit of normalcy for a few days without worrying about the next big threat or HYDRA or any of it. Tony couldn’t say he blamed her. He sometimes wished that he could be naive and clueless about the evils in the world, but if he did that, he wouldn’t be Iron Man. 

For years he had taken the brunt of the world’s problems. He did it to himself, he knew that, but he also couldn’t stop himself. How could he turn a blind eye to everything going on in the world and have the ability to stop it and not? It was not his style, at least not since Afghanistan. Tony still believed that he survived the Ten Rings for a reason and he wasn’t going to waste his second chance. 

In the late hours of the evenings or even the early hours of the morning, Tony was in the jet. All he could do was tinker and work. He wasn’t necessarily building anything specific, but he had to keep his hands busy. If he stopped working, he’d start thinking and if he thought any more on all of this, he was going to go insane. At least when he didn’t have anything, he had his mind and his work and that’s what was keeping him going. 

It was early in the morning six days after Wanda had woken up. Tony was in the jet, fiddling with the nanite casing when the ramp opened. “So this is where you have been hiding,” Wanda said as she walked up into the jet. 

“I’m not hiding,” Tony said defensively. 

“No? Cause I haven’t seen much of you in a couple of days. Lila was the one who told me where you were. Though I suppose I should have guessed.” Wanda walked around the jet, running her hands over the many shelves and crates. She was dressed in jeans and a loose fitting top, her dampener cuffs glinting in the white lights above. It was then that Tony finally noticed what was really different about her. 

“Back to your normal self, I see,” he said pointing to her freshly dyed locks that were tied up into a ponytail atop her head. Wanda’s hand went to smooth it down. 

“Laura had some dye and offered to do it,” Wanda said with a small smile. “Feels good to look like me again.” 

“And how about feeling like you? How’s that going?” Tony asked. 

“That’s what I wanted to come and talk to you about,” Wanda said as she sat down next to him and placed her hands on the table. “I want you to turn off the dampeners.” Tony swiveled in his chair and braced his forearms on his knees. 

“Wanda, we don’t know what that will do,” he reminded her. 

“The tech that was making my powers go wrong is out and the infection hasn’t spread and is nearly gone. If I can access my magic again, it may help me heal even faster,” she told him. Tony sighed. 

“You know I would never keep them on you by force unless it could harm you,” Tony told her. “While I don’t think it’s a good idea, it’s your choice. Are you sure you want me to take them off?” 

“Not take them off, but  _ turn  _ them off. I still want access to the gauntlets in case I need to use them instead of my magic,” Wanda explained. Tony’s brow furrowed. 

“You do realize that you can turn them off by yourself, right?” He asked.

“I know, but I thought this could be something we did together,” Wanda said with a shrug. “Is that really lame?”

“Oh, it’s so lame,” Tony agreed with a smile, one that she returned. 

“So, you’ll do it?” 

“Yes, but outside. If we don’t manage to get Steve’s plane, we’ll need this one intact,” Tony said with a knowing look. 

“Right,” Wanda said as she realized what he meant. Tony reattached his casing and gestured her to follow him out of the jet. Tony took her further into the trees, equally spread out from the jet and the farmhouse. 

“Okay, do you remember how you felt after Steve took off the collar the first time?” Wanda nodded. 

“It was like a warm sensation and then felt like a wave crashed through me.” 

“And that was only after you had the collar on for what? A day? This is going to feel like a tsunami,” Tony told her. “So, just take your time to adjust, okay?” Wanda nodded. Tony activated his suit and formed his gauntlet that then produced a shield. “Just in case.” 

“Very funny,” Wanda mumbled.

“Not really a joke,” Tony grimaced. Wanda nervously lifted her hands out to him. “Ready?” she nodded. Tony reached over and then deactivated her right cuff and then her left. He stepped back as the cuffs finished their shutdown procedure. Wanda was still as stone as she waited. Tony had his shield at the ready in case she went nuclear, but so far, not much was happening. “How do you feel?” Tony called. 

Wanda looked up at him and her eyes glowed softly. Tony shuddered. He had forgotten just how frightening she could look, especially with her dark hair back. Wanda took a breath, filling her lung as her crimson eyes looked down at her hands. Then, she fell to her knees. “Wanda!” Tony yelled, but she threw out her hand, telling him to stay back. 

“Give me a moment,” she called. He watched as she hunched over her legs, her back rigid. He only hoped that her stitches were still intact. He would have to double check them once she had calmed down. Wanda let out a groan as her head went back and her jaw was rigid. A few jagged breaths later and she went back to being a statue. 

“How do you feel?” Tony asked, his shield not lowering. Wanda looked over at him and her eyes were back to green. 

“Better,” she said. Wanda then raised her palms before her and with a quick movement, psionic energy rolled over her palms. She sat there watching the magic surround her hands, watching it dance between her fingertips. Eventually, she stood and let it roll off of her and into the world around. The energy wrapped around tree branches and small boulders. As the slight breeze touselled the flew loose strands of hair that framed her eyes, a wide smile spread across her face and then tears rolled from her eyes.

Tony retracted his shield as a laugh that sounded like a song flew from her throat. Wanda released the control on the plant life and returned it to her fingers that twitched and danced in her iconic way. Her right hand went to her nose, expecting to find it bleeding, but it was dry. Wanda turned to look at Tony who was watching her with near awe and she laughed again, carefully as her side was still quite tender. 

“I feel...whole,” Wanda told him.

“So they’re yours again?” he asked. Wanda nodded, finally dousing the light in her hands. 

“They’re mine,” she confirmed. “Thank you, Tony.” Wanda crossed the space between them and grabbed him into a gentle hug. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

“I told you I’d fix you, Red,” Tony said and Wanda beamed at the nickname. “Now, let’s just hope you remember how to use them.”

* * *

It turned out that manipulating psionic energy wasn’t as easy as riding a bike.

During the next few days that she began testing her abilities, she had damaged three practice targets, a garden shed, and the tractor. Laura said that it was okay and that everything could be fixed, but Wanda still felt bad. 

She then decided to move onto smaller tasks rather than any type of combat training. She would levitate small objects in the yard, a coffee mug in the kitchen, a couple of the kids' toys for a few feet. It was becoming easier and easier and she had yet to rip her stitches. Lila and Cooper loved to watch Wanda work. Laura and Clint would keep them inside as a precaution as Wanda trained out in the yard, but they always had their eyes glued to the window to watch the witch use her magic. 

Tony also enjoyed watching her become more comfortable in her own skin now that she had her abilities back. He monitored her daily to make sure she wasn’t going to have a surge, but it seemed as if without the Parasite, she was nearly back to normal.

It bothered Tony how simple that seemed, but he had to remind himself that the device wasn’t meant to kill her and that infection was not likely a part of the initial plan. The device cracking must have been an accident. HYDRA probably figured she would be on their doorstep within a couple of weeks instead of going on the run. Clearly, they didn’t know her the way that her team did. 

Once Wanda was able to do the simpler things, she asked Tony and Clint to start training her in combat. 

“You just had major surgery,” Clint reminded her while they were eating dinner one night. 

“I know that,” she said, “but I also know that I have been on the bench for too long and I’m worried I’ve lost my instincts.”

“I don’t know Wanda,” Tony said. 

“Steve would want me to train,” Wanda said as she lifted a piece of broccoli to her lips. Cooper and Lila snorted in tandem at that. 

“That was low,” Tony said, pointing his fork at her. Wanda smiled sweetly at him. “What’s your opinion, Laura?” Mrs. Barton looked at Tony and then at Wanda. 

“I think that she managed to do just fine on her own for many months and knows what her body can handle,” Laura said. “Start slow, but I don’t see why she shouldn’t start with small things. You said that surgical spray wasn’t going to budge, right?”

“And it hasn’t,” Wanda confirmed. “Still locked up tight.” she patted her side gently. Tony and Clint exchanged a look and eventually, Barton shrugged.

“Fine, but only defensive work at first. Shields and dodging only. Do you understand?”

“Perfectly,” Wanda said sending a wink at the kids who giggled. Tony watched as she joked with the Barton kids and a smile of his own lit up his face. He didn’t realize it, but Laura was watching him intently as he watched the young woman to his right. Laura recognized that look immediately. It was the same look Clint gave Lila any time she was playing with her brothers and it warmed her heart to see it on Stark’s face. 

* * *

For the next couple of days, Wanda kept her word and only worked with Clint on blocking. He would fire arrows toward her and she would produce shields to stop them. At first, she enjoyed it, loved the feeling training gave her. It was a rush that she hadn’t been able to attain any place else. To be working alongside Clint, it felt like home.

However, there were only so many days she could block streamline projectiles without getting bored. Wanda could feel her strength growing. She didn’t mention it to either Tony or Clint, but while she still had slight pain in her side, it was almost too easy to ignore at this point. They were nearing two weeks since the surgery and since having the Parasite removed and her powers returned to her, there was a new kernel of power within her.

Wanda knew that as she got older and learned more, her powers would grow. List had told her and Pietro as much when they had first received them. Yet, what she was feeling now felt unstoppable. The last time she felt this much energy surging through her was when Pietro had died and she had unleashed it on Ultron’s minions in Novi Grad. That was something that concerned her. She didn’t think she would have another uncontrollable surge, but all of the energy within her wanted out and she worried that if she didn’t do it soon, the fallout from when she did would be catastrophic. 

Wanda tried to place those thoughts into the back of her mind on an early Thursday morning when she went outside to start her training. However, it wasn’t Clint that was waiting for her, but Tony. 

“We’re working on targetting today,” he told her. 

“Where’s the target?” Wanda asked as she tied her hair up. Tony spread his arms wide and then tapped his chest, activating his suit. “You’re serious?”

“You said you wanted to refine your combat skills,” he reminded her. “You need to be able to hit a moving target.”

“I’ve managed just fine before, Stark,” Wanda said as she walked around him. “You’re not much smaller than other men I’ve fought.” 

“No, but I’m faster,” Tony quipped, ignoring the short jab, as his helmet locked over his head and he took to the skies. As well as she was recovering, flight was still not on the agenda yet and Tony knew it. Her eyes followed him as he cut through the air above her. Tony activated his shield and held it before him. “Come on, try and hit it!” he called down to her. 

“What if I hit you instead!” Wanda yelled back. 

“That would be very bad!” 

“Dammit, Stark,” Wanda grumbled but took in the situation. She could get into his head, read his thoughts to anticipate his next move, but she quickly turned that option down. She promised him she would never read his thoughts again and she was going to keep that promise. Instead, Wanda watched the angle of his body. Natasha had taught her ways of tracking body language during a fight. The altitude difference wasn’t helping, but she would make it work. 

“I’m waiting!” Tony called and then Wanda struck. For the first time in months, she conjured a compressed amount of psionic energy, formed it into a bolt, and then let it fly from her hands toward Stark. Tony saw the projectile fast enough to dodge it before it could hit his reactor head on. Wanda felt the pull of energy in her core as she charged up another bolt. 

Above, Tony watched her and something about her seemed different. It was as if she was standing taller and her eyes were laser focused. The look on her face reminded him of how she had looked in Leipzig when she had dropped an entire parking structure worth of vehicles on him. Determined, but not lethal. Still, it chilled him to see her back in action so quickly. 

They continued this dance for a while and it was only after Wanda attempted to do a larger power move that she fell to knees, exhausted. Tony touched down and made his way over to her. “You alright?” he asked her. Wanda nodded, wiping the sweat from her brow. 

“Took a lot out of me, but it felt good,” Wanda assured him. “Felt good to be using them again, you know?” Tony nodded, reaching to help her stand up. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, “You looked a little lost there for a moment.”

“Just trying to get back into the feel of it. I’ll get used to it again,” Wanda dusted herself off and then looked back towards the house. “I think I’m done for the day. I’m going to go take a nap, okay?” Tony nodded.

“I’ll see you later?” Wanda smiled at him before turning back to the house and heading inside. “Fri?”

_ “Yes, Boss?”  _

“Any psionic anomalies?” 

_ “None detected at the moment,”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.  _ “I’ll keep monitoring her.” _

“Thanks,” Tony said as he glanced back towards the house before turning and heading back to the jet for another afternoon of tinkering. 

* * *

Wanda stared at herself in the bathroom mirror.

After she had showered she had searched her body for the red veins, but none were present. She felt as if she was going insane. The power she felt was more like an itch that she couldn’t scratch. How was it that she was feeling stronger after the Parasite was removed? It was as if the cursed tech had unlocked another side of her powers. One that she was always too afraid to access. 

She hadn’t anticipated how difficult the readjustment period would be. While she had only been without her powers for a couple of weeks, she hadn’t been in control of them for months. It was as if she had been pushed out of her body only to be sucked back in at the last moment. She knew she had to tell Tony, but a part of her was worried that he would go back on his word and insist she put on the dampeners again. 

Then again, she knew that he would never chain her against her will. That was something that she always admired about Tony. He never went back on his word and he was always honest and loyal to the people around him.  Wanda now knew why Steve's betrayal hit the hardest. While they argued a lot at first, Tony always trusted Steve to have his back and it had all crumbled in a matter of moments in that facility in Siberia. Wanda would have to have a talk with Steve Rogers and hopefully, the two men could work out their differences so they can fight HYDRA one last time.

At least she hoped it was the last time. 

Wanda went back to her room and collapsed into bed. While she had large bursts of energy, her fatigue came fast. However, the nightmares were now a problem. Most nights she woke up in a cold sweat and it was becoming more difficult to hide them and she knew that she would have to tell Clint or Tony eventually. However, she didn't want to be a burden any further. They had put their lives on hold, Clint risking his family and Tony, his life, to protect her. The guilt was coming and going but it was always there. Wanda knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it. One of her tragic flaws, she figured. 

As she closed her eyes, she prayed that her dreams would remain silent and hoped that she didn’t end up bringing the house down if they didn’t. 

* * *

By the time it was evening, Tony had returned to the house.

Clint was in the living room playing with his kids while Laura drank coffee on the porch. Tony took the seat next to her, watching the trees sway in the breeze. “Is she still sleeping?” Tony asked. 

“She’s been out since noon,” Laura said. “I don’t think she gets much sleep at night.” 

“That’s to be expected,” Tony said with a yawn. 

“Looks like you could use some sleep yourself,” Laura pointed out. Tony nodded. 

“Ask anyone and they’ll tell you about my horrible sleep habits.” 

“I’ll make sure to ask Pepper the next time I see her,” Laura promised. “Would that hopefully be at a wedding?” 

“That’s the plan,” Tony said with a small smile. “We just have to sort all this out first.”

“You will, you always do.” 

“Now you sound like Wanda,” Tony snorted. 

“Why are you doubting yourself so much, Tony?” she asked him. Tony looked at her, his brow furrowed. “I’ve noticed it and so has Clint. You’ve lost your confidence.” 

“I wouldn’t say I’ve lost it,” he began, “it’s just more on the back burner these days. It’s complicated, Laura. I’m not the same man I was when we first met. I have new responsibilities and they are  _ trying  _ to say the least.” 

“This is about your kid?” Laura asked. Tony smiled. 

“Clint tell you about that?” 

“Just that you said you had a kid and wouldn’t say more on the subject. Though, if you want to talk about them, I’m all ears,” she said with a sip of her drink. 

“Really?” Laura nodded. “Okay, well, his name is Peter and he’s brilliant. Not just because he’s got a good mind, but the way he sees the world and the people in it...it’s amazing. I met him just before the Accords mess escalated and he’s been with me ever since. We’re not blood-related, but he’s the closest thing I’ve come to having a kid. He lives with his Aunt but stays with me on the weekends. We’ve worked out a system,” Tony said with a smile. “I’d do anything for him.”

“Sounds like a good kid to me,” Laura said. “How old is he?”

“Sixteen now. He’s got this friend named Ned who is just as smart as he is and is a major trouble maker. He also likes this girl named Michelle. Well, he says he doesn’t, but you try getting him to shut up about her, it’s not easy.” Laura laughed. “And he does this thing where he calls me out on stuff, but he doesn’t do it because he’s mad or because he thinks I’m doing something wrong, he does it because he cares and I don’t know...it makes me feel…”

“Loved,” Laura finished. “It makes you feel loved.” Tony nodded.

“Is that crazy?” 

“No, Tony, that’s what being a parent means. People say that the person you want to spend the rest of your life with is your one true love, but in reality, that title belongs to our children. They have this hold over us,” Laura looked through the window at her husband and their three kids. “Our kids make us better human beings and we can only hope that we return the favor.” 

“It’s a terrifying feeling, you know? To always be worrying about him.” 

“That’s natural and it means you love him. Take it from someone who has three, Tony, worrying is a good thing. If you didn’t worry then you wouldn’t be a dad.” Tony snorted.

“I’m not sure that is an accurate title for what I am to Peter,” Tony said. 

“Okay, maybe not full-blown father, but a father-figure, a mentor, someone he can look up to and care about, it all falls under the same category. You two have a connection. Hold onto to it because things in life have a way of slipping away from us,” Laura reached over and took his hand. “Hold onto  _ him _ , okay?” Tony nodded, unable to form proper words after that. Laura squeezed his hand once more before joining her family inside. 

She was right. Peter was everything to him and while he always knew he cared for the teen, it was seeing Wanda hurt and injured that made him realized just how much. The need to get back to Peter was growing and he hoped that all this HYDRA business was over soon so he could do just that. He missed his kid like crazy. The nights spent in the lab, the training sessions they had on Sunday mornings, and even their movie nights that Peter had insisted they had. It was all part of their relationship and he never wanted that to change. 

From above, Tony heard the roof suddenly creak as if something had landed on it. He walked off the porch and saw a flash of long hair in the darkness. Tony headed back inside and went upstairs. He found Wanda out on the roof at the front of the house. He knocked on the window sill. “Mind if I join you?”

“Sure,” she said quietly. Tony carefully maneuvered his way over to her on the slanted roof and sat down. 

“I thought you’d still be asleep.” Wanda shook her head. “Nightmares?” Wanda looked to him in surprise.

“How did you know?” she asked.

“I get them too and this place,” he pointed behind them, “thin walls.” 

“Oh,” Wanda blushed. “Yeah, they’ve been getting worse.”

“Anything particular?” he asked her.

“Mostly flashes back to Sokovia. Not necessarily the battle, but from my life there. The childhood Pietro and I shared, our parents… They start out nice and then end in bloodshed. I don’t want to close my eyes anymore,” Wanda admitted. Tony was silent next to her as her words soaked in. “Stark?” He took a breath, turned his face to the night sky and sighed heavily. 

“There is something I need to tell you,” he finally said.

“What is it? Is this what you and Clint have been working on?” Tony nodded. “Whatever it is, I can handle it.”

“I know you can,” Tony said. “But this is not going to be easy and I need you to know I was always going to tell you, but I wanted to wait until you were better.”

“You told me this before, Tony. You’re scaring me, what’s going on?” 

“Wanda, we found coding in the tech that was infecting you,” Tony explained. “I thought it looked familiar so I made Fri run a check against J.A.R.V.I.S.’s old mainframe.” 

“And?” 

“And,” Tony looked her in the eyes, holding her focus. “It seems like HYDRA has somehow resurrected Ultron.” 

Wanda went still. It didn’t even look as if she was breathing as soon as the name left Tony’s lips. The air seemed to halt around them as a manic metal face entered her mind. The screams of his victims as well. One victim, in particular, was the worse. Her brother. 

“Are you certain?” Wanda whispered. 

“Yes,” Tony said. “He’s been trying to access the suits at the Compound and Clint and I believe HYDRA has been working on this for some time. I don’t know why they would want him back or if they have managed to build him a body, but what I do know is that the AI is out there and HYDRA is planning something big.” 

“Sokovia 2.0,” Wanda said. “He murdered my brother.”

“I know.”

“We killed him, Stark. Vision killed him.” 

“I know,” Tony repeated. 

“How is this fair? Why does he get to come back and Pietro doesn’t?” Wanda asked, the anger in her voice very evident. 

“It’s not fair,” he told her. “None of this is fair. What they did to the both of you then and what they’re doing to you now. I hate all of it, but I am determined to fix it. You have my word that I will do everything in my power to stop him.” 

“Vision fried his coding. We erased him from the internet, how did they find him?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out, okay? Will you help me with this?” Wanda hesitated, but then she nodded. 

“Always,” she said, taking his hand. “I won’t let him take anyone else away from us.” Tony nodded and held her hands between both of his. 

“Hey!” They jumped as Clint’s voice boomed from below. “Get down here, we have a problem!” Wanda and Tony glanced to one another before heading back inside. They met Clint in the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Tony asked. 

“Sharon just sent me a message. The quinjet was spotted,” Clint informed them. 

“How is that possible? Those reflectors are full proof,” Tony said. 

“Apparently Ross has some new tech up his sleeve. HYDRA approved of course,” Clint growled. 

“So what does that mean?” Wanda asked. 

“It means we have to leave,” Tony said. “Now.” 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Clint said. 

“Clint‒” Barton held up his hand. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” he repeated, “without me.” 

“I can’t ask you to do this,” Tony said. 

“Which is why you’re not asking. I’m telling. Though I am going to need some help taking this off,” Clint gestured to his ankle. 

“I can take it off,” Wanda said with a nod. 

“Great, then it’s settled. I’ll grab my bow,” Clint said, but as he to leave, Tony caught his arm. 

“Clint, think of your family,” Tony said. Barton looked at Stark and then at Wanda. 

“I am,” he said softly. Tony was struck by that and then Laura came through the doorway. “Honey, I have to go.” 

“I know,” she said. Laura walked forward and engulfed him into a hug.

“I love you so much,” Clint said in her ear.

“I love you too.” Laura pressed a kiss into his neck. “Now go take those bastards down.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there! One more chapter! 
> 
> AGAIN: AVENGERS END GAME COMES OUT TONIGHT. DO NOT SPOIL IN COMMENTS


	7. Are You With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Clint, and Wanda meet some enemies and then some friends.

It took Wanda less than a second to get the ankle monitor off.

She left it in a few pieces for good measure. Clint rolled out his foot as soon as the infernal device was removed. He hadn’t felt freedom like this in a while. As soon as he was ball and chain free, he took Tony and Wanda to the barn where he held his arsenal. “Nat left some leathers here, they should fit,” he said to Wanda, gesturing to the back cabinet.

Wanda, who had already grabbed her red leather, made her way over to grab some new clothes. Clint had already changed into his. While Tony and Wanda had packed up their things, Barton had spent some time saying goodbye to his kids. He wasn’t worried that anything was going to happen to him, but if he was caught, he’d definitely be going to prison. He made sure to get extra long hugs because of that. 

“I’m assuming you don’t need any other weapons,” Clint said to Tony as he filled his boots and belts with knives and other trinkets. 

“Got everything I need right here,” Tony said with a point to his chest. 

“Figured.” Tony stepped forward and fasted Clint’s quiver tighter to his back, much like he used to when the two of them went on missions a few years back. Clint quietly thanked him and the two men turned their backs as Wanda got dressed behind them.

“What’s our timeline?” Tony asked.

“I got the message a half hour ago, who knows when she intercepted the information. We could only have an hour head start, but based on HYDRA’s track record, they could be minutes away.” 

“Dammit,” Tony swore. 

“How are the guns on the jet?”

“Stable, but it’s more a transport than a fighter,” Tony explained. 

“It will have to do,” Clint said. “You mind if I take the helm?” 

“Be my guest. You’re a much better pilot than I.” 

“Which is why I suggested it.” 

“Smart-ass,” Tony mumbled and then, “I told her about Ultron.” Clint nodded. 

“I know, I was eavesdropping,” Clint admitted.

“Of course you were.” Tony rolled his eyes. “She took it a lot better than I thought she would.”

“Were you expecting her to bring our whole farm to ruins?” 

“Pretty much,” Tony said with a nod. 

“You have to give her more credit, Stark,” said Clint. Tony gave Wanda a lot of credit. However, when he heard that the man who killed his parents was still alive, he nearly killed one of his best friends over it. Perhaps Wanda really was the bigger person. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Wanda said and they both turned. She was wearing black leather pants, boots, and a black vest. Her crimson jacket completed the look. 

“I like it,” Tony said. “Very superhero.” 

“Thanks,” she said awkwardly.

“We can admire suits later, we have to go,” Barton said, picking up his bow. Tony and Wanda followed Clint from the barn and into the trees. Clint went on ahead to prime the jet and get everything situated.

Tony looked down as something was suddenly being pressed into his hands. Wanda was giving him back the gauntlets. “Are you sure?” 

“I am,” she told him. “I feel...different, more powerful and I have to get used to it. I don’t want to use those as a crutch.” Tony watched her for a moment before he nodded. 

“Okay, no more gauntlets. Magic it is.” Wanda gave him a small smile as they reached the ramp. As she got situated, Tony locked up the aircraft and took the copilot’s seat. “Fri, scan the surrounding airspace.” 

_ “Unknown craft twenty miles west, moving fast,”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed them. 

“Shit,” Clint swore as he noticed it on the radar a second later. “Hold onto something!” Barton said as he powered up the flight control and the repulsion engines ignited instantly. With a quick jerk, he had them airborne and flying from the clearing. 

“Uh, do we have enough fuel?” Wanda called from her seat behind them. 

“We’re going to have to make do,” Clint yelled over the roar of the engines.

“That wasn’t an answer!” Wanda called as Clint took a sharp right and headed further out into open airspace. It was dark and even with the moonlight, everything looked to be one large shadow. 

“Where are we going?” Tony asked. 

“I know a place that we can rendezvous when we get ahold of Vision, but it’s not easy to find. We have to‒” Clint was cut off by something hitting the side of the jet. “Shit!” 

“What was that?” Wanda said quietly. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” said Tony.

_ “Damage detected. Hostile aircraft in pursuit.”  _ Another barrage of ammo assaulted the quinjet as Clint tried to shake them. 

“Clint, get us behind them,” Tony said as he powered up their own weapons. 

“On it!” Barton forced them into a sudden dive, rolling them slightly as the ammo rained above them. Wanda held on for dear life in her harness but stayed as calm as possible. Tony was right, Clint was a hell of a pilot. Even in the pitch darkness of night, he was calm and precise in every maneuver. Tony thought he would have made Rhodey proud. “Can you see them?” 

“Nothing on radar or proximity,” Tony reported back. 

“Did we lose them?” Wanda asked. 

“There’s no way they just gave up,” Clint said, scanning every monitor before him. “Anything, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” 

_ “Satellite scans are not showing hostile aircraft. They’ve vanished.”  _

“That’s not possible,” Tony said. 

“With HYDRA technology, anything is possible,” Clint pointed out. “We need to get lower.” As Barton went to descend proximity alarms blared. 

_ “Incoming missile.”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed them and then the ping showed up on the radar. 

“Oh god,” Tony said just Clint yanked them upwards, but he wasn’t fast enough. The projectile brushed the underside of the jet, taking out the guns and the targeting system. 

“Dammit!” Clint yelled, trying to shake them.

_ “Secondary bogey in pursuit,”  _ the AI said as their enemy fired a second shot. 

“Tony, can you handle that?” Clint asked. 

“The missile, yes, but I may not be able to get clear before they fire again,” Tony said as he watched the determined ammunition fly toward them. 

“Well, we have to try something before we get blown to bits!” Clint yelled 

_ “Second and third hostile aircrafts inbound from the North.”  _

“They’re boxing us in,” Clint said. “You can’t take on all three alone.” The missile was getting closer as Clint dove, trying to get out of its line of sight, but it was locked onto them. 

“Open the ramp!” Wanda said and both men turned to look at her. She had come out of her harness and stood behind them. “I can change the missile’s course, direct it to hit the one on our tail. I’ll need you to hold onto me,” she said to Tony. 

“That’s the craziest idea you’ve ever had,” Tony said. 

“So let’s do it,” Wanda said. Tony looked at Clint then at what was inbound before nodding. 

“Let’s do it.” Tony activated his suit as Wanda braced herself before the ramp. The nanoparticles materialized quickly and Tony activated his boot clamps to hold him in place. His helmet was last to form and then he took hold of Wanda around her waist. 

“Don’t let go,” she told him. 

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Tony promised. “Clint, now!” Barton hit the ramp release as he turned a sharp left. Tony stayed where he was, keeping Wanda as still as possible. Once the ramp was down, Tony could see the second missile on his HUD. “The jet is just to the left of the missile. If you direct it up and right, you should hit it cleanly.”

“I got it,” she said and then after a breath, her eyes lit up with power, as did her hands, and she brought all the focus into her mind. She saw the whole scene in what looked to be slow motion. She could sense the heat and weight of the missile and knew exactly what to do.

Wanda threw her hands out, sending her magic from the quinjet and toward the projectile. It took her a second, but she got it in her grasp. It fought against her magic, but she held fast. “Tony!” she called and Stark grabbed her forearms and with the help of his HUD, he lined up her shot. 

“Now!” Wanda arched her arms and the missile flew backward in a rocket of red and yellow. She saw the explosion before she heard it. Bright light burst into the sky as she hit her target. 

“Woo!” Clint yelled as the jet was taken out. “Two more to go!” But Wanda slumped over. 

“I’m going to do this one solo, Barton!” Tony called as he released himself from the quinjet’s floor and helped Wanda to a seat. “Are you good?” She nodded. 

“I’m alright, need a second to regroup,” She yelled over the rushing air. 

“Watch out there,” Tony pointed. “I need you to have my back.” Wanda stared intensely at him. 

“I got you.” Tony nodded and then took a running start before launching himself into the night. 

“Fri, where are Beta and Omega?” he asked. 

_ “Both heading your way from the North.” _

“Clint, I’m going to distract one of them. You get the other. Let’s try to get them to play chicken.”

“Roger that,” Clint said over the com. 

“Wanda, see if you can target their weapons!” Tony didn’t hear an answer, but the red tendrils he saw from the ramp opening was enough to tell him that she heard him. Stark took off ahead of the quinjet as Clint went to the right. He spotted the enemy fighter jets immediately. He activated his sonic device and aimed for the one on his left. As soon as the waves hit, the jet peeled off and followed Stark. “Beta in pursuit,” Tony called. 

“Omega is on us!” Clint responded. 

“Drive them down and then South-West, I’ll meet you there!” 

“Copy!” Tony dove as the fighter followed him, their guns raining bullets. However, this was not Tony’s first rodeo with fighters. 

“Just like old times,” he muttered as he easily weaved through the air, avoiding their assault. Just then a sudden grenade exploded before him, halting his smooth maneuver. Bullets hit his armor as he rocketed upwards. “Wanda! A little help here!” Tony called as he spotted the quinjet below. He zoomed in as he noticed her red jacket in the low light of the overhead lights. She had tied herself with seatbelts at the edge of the craft. 

Wanda threw out her hand and red lit up the sky as a beam of psionic energy shot from her hand and towards the fighter. Her aim was perfect as it hit the central gun as well as the viewscreen. “Where was that hiding!” Tony called to her. 

“Maybe that Parasite did something right after all,” she sneered. Wanda held herself up with one arm as she tried to hit the other plane, but it learned from the first and flew overhead. 

“Omega is right in front of us,” Clint informed Tony. 

“I’m bringing Beta to you,” Tony responded. “Wanda, you better shield up.” 

“Got it,” she said. She sounded tired, but she was still going. Tony turned over his left shoulder and fired a beam at the jet to get their attention. He then dove straight for the ramp opening. He activated his stabilizers just as he passed the opening so he wouldn’t go through the other side. Wanda threw up a shield of energy, closing off the ramp. “Clear!” she yelled.

“Hold on!” Barton called as he slammed down on the control and they went vertical. Wanda fell back and Tony caught her before she went through the window. As the quinjet fell towards Earth, the two fighters didn’t have time to pull up and in a second, they crashed into one another. The blast shook the quinjet as Barton tried to level it out. Wanda clutched to Tony as Clint fought with the jet. 

Eventually, the shaking stopped and they were right side up once again. “Everyone okay?” Clint said, turning around.

“I think I tore my incision,” Wanda groaned as she lifted her shirt. “Yep, a little.” She pushed herself off Tony and leaned against the seats behind her. “Dammit.” 

“Stark?” Clint asked. 

“I’m good, suits good. Few bumps and bruises tomorrow for sure,” he said. 

“Good work, you two,” Clint complimented. 

“Says the best flyer in the Avengers,” Tony said as his helmet released and he could breathe properly. He reached up and hit the ramp release. As the ramp closed up behind them, he shuffled over to Wanda. 

“How’s she looking?” Clint called. Tony examined the incision. Only a few were undone. He activated his surgical spray.

“She’ll be alright,” Tony told him as he sprayed her down. Wanda tugged her top back down, cringing at the sharp pain. “Jesus, Wanda,” Tony said. “Remind me to never piss you off again.” Wanda gave him a weak smile. 

“I told you I felt different,” she said. 

“That was extraordinary,” he told her. “I’m glad you’re on my team.” Wanda nodded. 

“Me too, Stark,” They smiled at each other and then he helped her stand. He led her to the co-pilot’s seat and got her settled. Clint took her hand and kissed the back of it before returning to whatever he had been doing. 

“Is it still safe to go to the rendezvous point?” Tony asked. 

“Should be,” Clint nodded. “We should be able to get there with the damage, but unless we get another plane, we’ll be stuck there. I've sent a message to Natasha over a secure line. Let’s hope she gets it.” 

“She will,” Wanda assured him. 

“You did good, kid,” Clint told her. 

“You too.” Clint winked at her. Tony went to sit when the satellite connection lit up. They were getting a call. 

“That was fast,” Clint said. “Wait, that’s not Natasha.”

“No, it’s not,” Tony said rushing forward to answer. “Peter?” Parker’s face lit up the hologram screen. His hair was sticking out at different angles as if he had been pulling at it. He did that when he was stressed. 

“Where are you? You know what? Don’t tell me. Woah, is that Hawkeye?” Peter said.

“Hey kid,” Clint waved. 

“Peter, focus! What’s going on?” Tony said and Peter refocused on him.

“Right, sorry. There has been a retraction. Ross, he’s held a press conference. You’re still dead to the world, but now they’re saying Wanda is the one that killed you.”

“What?” Wanda said suddenly. Peter nodded gravely. 

“The shoot to kill order is back on and now there is a warrant out for Hawkeye’s arrest too. I guess I now know why,” Peter grimaced. 

“Dammit,” Clint swore. “We have to find Steve now.” Clint activated the tracking system. “Fri, hone in on the Mind Stone’s signature.” 

_ “Right away.”  _

“Pete,” Tony began, “I need you to do something for me, okay?” Peter nodded. “I need you to go to Stark Industries and get into my office without being seen. There are files on Ross that I can’t have him getting, HYDRA too. Don’t activate Fri or any other system, just get into the Headquarters and place everything on a secure server.” 

“Isn’t the new Manhattan office really secure?” Peter asked. 

“Not for you, Spider-Man,” Tony said and Clint whirled on him. “Later,” Tony told him. “You’ll have to enter through the roof. My office is biometrically locked, but Karen should be able to bypass that. She should be undetectable. Can you do this?”

“Yes,” Peter said. “I can. Should be easy enough.” 

“Okay, uh, there are also blueprints of the Compound on there. Don’t move them, just delete them. Make them vanish, alright?”

“I’ll get it done,” Peter assured him. “And Tony?”

“Yeah, bud?” 

“Thanks,” he said before closing the line. 

“I like your kid,” Clint said. Tony smiled to himself, despite the newfound worry he felt in his gut. 

“Me too,” Tony said. “Me too.” 

* * *

A few hours later, they were running dangerously low on fuel, but Clint started to descend soon after.

The forested area he landed in looked to be nothing, the middle of nowhere. The only identifier was a peak in the distance that looked to be a perfect point. Clint powered down the jet and finally took his hands from the controls. His wrists cracked as he rolled them out. 

“Remind me to never fly this thing damaged and low on fuel, ever again,” Clint said. 

“Will do,” Tony said. He had gotten out of his suit and was tending to his own slight injuries. Wanda sat up from her seat and rolled out her neck. 

“So if Steve doesn’t show up, we’re stuck here?” she asked. 

“Exactly,” Clint said. 

“Perfect,” she groaned as she opened the ramp and stumbled towards the back. 

“Rhodes sent us a message,” Clint informed Tony as he turned around in the chair. 

“Rhodey? What did he say?” Tony asked. 

“Just that there’s been an increased amount of chatter coming from the HYDRA channels. He’s hearing that they are working on phase three.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Tony asked. 

“Nothing good.” Tony sighed and then got up himself. 

“Come on, let’s get some air before we go insane.” Clint couldn’t argue with that as he followed Tony from the jet. Wanda was sprawled out on the grass looking to the night sky when they exited the plane. 

“Can we stay here forever?” she asked.

“Afraid not, Red,” Tony told her as he leaned against the jet.

“Okay, so where do we go from here?” Wanda inquired as she turned onto her stomach to look them.

“Korea?” Clint asked.

“Maybe not the best idea to go international just yet,” Tony figured. “Besides, Helen doesn’t deserve to be roped into this.” Clint shrugged. 

“So is nobody going to ask how they found us?” Wanda said, getting to her feet. 

“I think the Ultron coding had a tracker in it after all,” Tony said. “Could have been activated for a quick moment before I destroyed it. Wouldn’t have given perfect coordinates, but a good place to start looking. We should tell Laura.” 

“I sent Sharon a message, she’s going to go get them. They’ll be okay,” Clint assured him. 

“Good,” Tony said. “So, now what?” 

“Now,” Clint said taking a seat, “we wait.” 

* * *

The three of them were nearly asleep when the sounds of engines reached their ears.

“Guys!” Wanda called, completely waking the two men up. She pointed to the sky as a large quinjet lowered into the clearing. Tony stood up, brushing the grass from his pants followed by Clint. Tony took the lead with Clint and Wanda on his flanks. 

“Stark, you good?” Clint asked, monitoring the man before him.

“I’m fine,” Tony said, but it didn’t feel like the truth. He hadn’t seen them in a year. It was going to be difficult, but this was something he had to do. The jet powered down and was silent for a long moment, most likely the other team taking their own moment to compose themselves. 

Finally, the ramp lowered and the first to stride from the plane was Vision. He ignored Clint and Tony altogether as he headed straight to Wanda. He took her into his arms immediately and she clung to him. Tony and Clint turned away so they could have their moment as Sam came out next.

The last time Tony had seen Falcon, he had told Stark where Barnes and Steve had gone off too. Tony and Sam had never been close so he didn’t expect a warm reunion. Sam didn’t say anything as he passed by Tony, only giving him a nod. Stark returned the gestured. Sam clapped Clint on the shoulder before going over to Wanda who hugged him as well. 

“Always getting into trouble.” Tony turned back to see a very blonde Natasha Romanoff before him. 

“You sound like Fury,” he noted. Nat smiled and then took the remaining steps to him and pulled him into a hug. “I like your hair,” he said to her causing her to chuckle. She pulled back and gave him a once over.

“You look good, tired, but good.”

“Sounds about accurate,” Tony said. “Can’t say I haven’t missed you, Romanoff.” 

“I’ve missed you too, Stark,” she said and her eyes went to Clint. “Both of you.” Barton smiled and went in for a hug himself. He kissed her on the cheek as she held onto him. “You two working together. I never thought I’d see that again.” Tony and Clint smiled at each other. 

“You have a lot to catch up on,” Tony said. Natasha looked over at Wanda who was looking at the older woman with tears in her eyes. 

“I can see that,” Natasha whispered and then a branch snapped behind them. “Clint, let’s let these two talk,” she said taking Barton’s arm and pulling him away as Tony finally turned to face the man he had never wanted to see again.

Tony forced himself to look at Steve Rogers. He was just as tall as he remembered, but he seemed bigger, broader. Wanda had been right about the beard. Tony thought it suited him. Stark made himself make eye contact with Cap, fighting back the urge to shudder as the last time he looked into Rogers’ eyes, he thought he was going to die. He could still feel the weight of the shield as it crushed his chest. Tony mashed his teeth together as Cap walked toward him. He stopped about a foot away. 

“You came,” Tony said, his tone hard, but not unfriendly. 

“I told you I would if you needed me,” Steve said, his deep voice sending Tony back a year. His friend, his partner, his captain. How did they end up here?

“Phone’s busted,” Tony told him. 

“I knew you’d find a way,” Steve said with a look over at Vision. Tony took a breath, releasing some of the tension. 

“It’s good to see you, Cap,” Tony said and Steve looked back at him, his blue eyes looking intently at Stark. 

“You too, Tony,” Steve said and Tony was reminded of the last time they had said those two sentences to one another. He tried to shake off the memory. 

“This is going to get ugly,” Tony warned him. Steve smirked. 

“It always does when you’re involved.”

“I see being an outlaw finally gave you a sense of humor,” Tony observed. 

“I learned from the best,” Steve simply said. Tony nodded, trying to keep his emotions under control.

“Are you with me on this, Steve?” Tony asked, offering Cap his hand. Steve glanced to Wanda who was looking at him. She gave him a subtle nod. Steve looked back at the man he once considered one of his greatest friends. He took Tony’s hand firmly. 

“Where do we start?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. 
> 
> Story two is complete and I won't be starting the third for a bit. I think we'll all need some time to recuperate after End Game. Remember, no spoilers, please! Thank you! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this series! We're going after Ultron in the next and final story!


End file.
